Not So Frightening
by 4dauntlesscake
Summary: Post COLS. Our TMI gang thought they were in the clear, with Sebastian MIA they were safe for a little while right? Wrong. With demon activity lead by none other than Sebastian himself in Clary's old school, Clary and the rest of the gang are now enrolled in high school in hopes of capturing the Clave's worst enemy. But what will happen when her past collides with her present?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

**Clary POV**

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" I hear Jace yell from his bedroom.

We had just come back from a demon raid inside of an abandoned warehouse and it was safe to say we were exhausted. Not bothering to say goodnight we all left to our designated bedrooms. As I entered to room I would retire to after nights like these, I found a manila folder on my bed, the name "Clary" written on it in black sharpie. From Jace's reaction I assumed the same thing was in his room and immediately opened the package.

What I saw inside took my breath away.

Inside is a schedule and a school ID with my face on it. The exact picture from my sophomore year school ID, in fact this is the same school I spent my last two years, a place I never thought I'd go back to after the past months events.

I run into the hallway only to run into Alec who is holding a folder identical to mine. We give each other confused looks and make our way to the library where voices are yelling at each other.

"You're kidding me right? This is a joke. I have one job and that's to fight demons not go to public school and babysit some helpless teens!" I hear Isabelle yelling at Robert and Maryse when I enter the library.

Jace is already there, lost in thought while looking at his own ID badge. Like the rest of us his gear is still on and his clothes are splattered with ichor and sweat. I walk over to the wall he's leaning on, he doesn't seem to notice me until I'm inches away from him, as our eyes meet we don't say anything. Fatigue is making my body sink and I'm too tired to fight whatever we've been brought into against our will.

"Ah. Good, you've all received your introductory packets."

I look at him confused as Isabelle lets out a sigh of defeat before sinking into a chair behind her.

" What have you got us into Robert?" Jace speaks up to his adoptive father.

"Congratulations." He says enthusiastically "As of Monday morning you are all officially students of the Manhattan public school system!"

When none of us are amused Maryse decides to speak up.

"What he means is this is your newest, long term mission. Demon activity has been lighting up St. Xavier High School for the past couple of weeks, oddly enough after Sebastian decided to disappear."

I feel my heartbeat quicken. I was never fond of my high school, I liked it enough but I couldn't imagine why Sebastian would be targeting my old high school.

"So what do you want us to do?" I hear myself say and instantly regretting it as all eyes fell on me.

"That's a good question. There's a greater demon on the loose in that area. We know that Sebastian is behind this but wouldn't be stupid enough to do the dirty work himself."

"So you want us to kill a greater demon?" Alec says, his voice rising in suspicion.

"Not exactly. Just to send him back to his home realm or get Sebastian out of his hiding place. We had no other choice, it's a high school, when would a bunch of 30, 40, 50 year old clave member be allowed in a school full of teenagers, now _that_ would be suspicious. But most of all Clary is our most valuable asset in this plan."

I look up shocked at Maryse's words.

"What do you mean?" I ask cautiously, knowing where this is going.

" Don't play dumb Clarissa." Robert speaks up sharply.

All eyes turn to him sharply and I feel Jace's comforting hand reach for mine.

" You've spent the last two years at St. Xavier, and over10 years with some of the students. You know what it's like in a high school." Robert continued as if he hadn't just been shut down.

I feel Jace, Alec, and Isabelle's eyes boring holes through me. I had never told them about my high school because I never thought it would be important.

"I have a question." Jace says after a second.

We all look at him to continue.

"Are there uniforms at this school? I don't mean to brag but I look incredibly sexy in a polo."

I can't help but smile a little at the thought of that. At the same time I hear Isabelle gag at the other side of the room.

I take it this meeting is adjourned.

By the time I reach my bedroom I'm totally drained from drawing so many iratzes not 2 hours ago and fighting of at least 12 hydras, yet my mind is reeling.

I look my schedule over remembering most of the teachers on the list. I jump when I hear a knock on my open doorframe.

"Can I come in?" Jace asks, I nod, not looking up at him.

"What on your mind?" he asks me, sitting next to me on my bed.

I shake my head, trying to get my thoughts together but only jumbles them some more. I lean my head on his shoulder, the smell of a fresh iratze still burning his skin mixed with sweat lingered on his body, I suddenly feel self conscious on how I smell right now.

"How can I go back there?" not really talking to Jace. "I've been gone months with no explanation to why I disappeared and all of a sudden I'm back. How do I keep training?" I ask all of my thoughts suddenly flooding through mouth "What if he's already expecting us there? It could already be too late all those kids are probably as good as dead and there's nothing we can do about it, I have one job and I can't even-"

"Hey." Jace says, taking my face into his hands. "You're not alone here, you know I have your back and always will and so does Izzy and Alec. Jesus, you look exhausted. Go, sleep we can talk about it tomorrow."

Exhaustion wiped over me once again where it took all my energy to remove my gear jacket, take of my boots and pants so I was only in my ichor stained t shirt and a pair of shorts. Once my head made contact with my pillow all other thoughts escaped me. I feel the tension of the bed ease as Jace stands up to leave.

"Wait." I barely whisper, I'm surprised he actually hears me. "Stay, please." I plead.

He walks to close the door and then removes his own jacket, shirt and pants until he's just in a pair of boxers. Under any other circumstances I would've felt embarrassed at my boyfriend nearly naked next to me, but I'm too tired to care.

I rest my head on his chest and I feel his arm wrap around my waist.

"You're right." I mumble "You would look sexy in uniform, but have you seen my in my skirt for school?"

I feel his heart beat speed up as he takes in a sharp breath. I chuckle a little to myself, _boys_, before sleep overcomes me.

I wake up the next day feeling better than I had last night. I turn in the bed to face Jace who's still sound asleep, the only time he seems totally at peace. I don't bother waking him up and get up to take a shower, I feel disgusting having not showered after yesterday's demon raid.

After showering and changing into a pair of leggings and a gray sweater I walk back into my bedroom to see Jace missing from it. My heart drops for a second in disappointment until I see a piece of paper on my bed: ' Meeting in the library, see you there (; "

I can't help but smile as I walk into the library to see everyone already gathered and surprisingly my mother, Luke, Simon, and a couple other clave members I don't recognize. I levitate towards my mother and Luke to ask what this is about until Maryse stands up from behind a desk.

"Okay everyone, we're all here for the first order of business." She says, grabbing everyone's attention.

"As of tomorrow Alexander and Isabelle Lightwood, Jace Herondale, Simon Lewis and Clarissa Morgenstern will start the most pivotal mission in finding the whereabouts of Jonathan Morgenstern." I cringe at the sound of 'Morgenstern" coming after my first name but don't speak.

"How do we know this isn't just a greater demon finding another breeding ground?" A man probably in his late 60s asks from a couch.

" Tis is the first demonic activity ever at that location, greater demons would never take that kind of risk without a higher boss informing them to. We've discussed the consequences and alternate scenarios and are almost certain that this is part of Jonathan's overall plan." She answers him.

"Wouldn't you say this is a little risky? Sending our next generation, our children into a demons lair? Why not wait for Jonathan to make the first move?" I hear my mother say behind me.

"Yeah, why not just send the sister, Clarissa, that's all he's ever had interest in and he might come out sooner." Another man says through the crowd of people.

Everyone immediately begins arguing on whether the idea is a good or bad one. I see Jace fighting through the crowd of clave members and grabs my hand so we're standing together. He must've also showered, his hair is still damp and he's changed into a pair of jeans and a black t shirt.

"Excuse me!" Maryse yells through the arguments ensuing. "The decision has been made, fighting will not change the clave's decision. We brought you all here to tell your respected institutes to stay prepared and stay alert, for now though, this is the best we can do to stay one step ahead of Jonathan."

The meeting was left at that and clave member continued to mingle in the library. I feel Jace tugging me with him toward the library door with Simon, Alec and Isabelle in tow, all of wanting to get out of there as fast as we could.

"So what now?" Isabelle says as we reach the circular area outside of the library, she still sounds bitter from the decision made.

" I've never been to school before, I've never even been _inside _of one." Alec chimes in.

Simon and I exchange glances remembering the crowded hallways of St. Xavier, a fight happening almost every week in the hallways, the friends we left behind there…

"I know two people who have." Jace says breaking me free of my thoughts; I look up at him as he looks down at me curiously.

I shrug "Yeah, it's like being homeschooled but with 2000 other kids."

Jace smirks and we all look at each around as if asking each other how we spend our last day of freedom.

"Come on." I say, pulling Jace with me, everyone follows us out the door grabbing their jackets as we walk out into the cool weather.

"Where are we going" Jace finally questions me.

"Back to school shopping" is all I say.

3 hours and 12 stores later, what had originally been a trip to get backpacks and notebooks for Alec, Jace, and Isabelle turned into a shopping spree for Izzy to find a brand new wardrobe for school. Not fun.

We're now on the subway on the way to my house to pick p my old school supplies and a couple of changes of clothes for the week when I get a call from my mom.

"Hello?" I answer cautiously.

"Clary? Hello?" My mom answers back "Clarissa where have you been? You've been gone almost 4 hours!"

Dammit. Did I really forget to call my mom?

"Yeah… um, sorry about that mom I was with Jace, Alec, Izzy, and Simon to get them some school supplies…"

"mmhmm." Is all she says, her concern turning into annoyance.

I sigh and see Jace giving me a curious look next to me.

"Okay well I'm going home to pick up some supplies but I'll be back at the institute by around 3 or 4 is that okay?" I ask her

There's a pause.

" That's fine sweetie but Luke and I have to leave for the annual Clave meeting in Idris, I have no idea when we'll be back but at the soonest 2 weeks." She blurts out as if this news is terrible.

"That's fine mom I'll see you guys in two weeks." I say

"I love you baby. Stay safe."

"I promise mom, love you too." I say

She hangs up as we reach our stop and get off of the subway.

"Everything okay?" Jace asks me

I just nod, feeling somewhat bad for making my mom worry. I don't bother looking up at him as we continue walking down the street.

When we make it to my house it looks dark and lifeless. I don't bother going through the front door since I forgot my key at the institute, Instead I do what I've done about a million times and climb over the gate to the backyard and then into my room.

Simon apparently had the same idea and is already in my room sitting on my bed. Jace, Alec, and Izzy follow behind me and filter into the small room.

When everyone is in I close the window and start looking under my bed to find my old Jansport backpack and my other school supplies.

"Oh my god I can't!" I hear Izzy say from across my room.

I hit my head on the bed frame and feel my cheeks go red when I see she's holding a picture of Simon and I on our first day of school when we were 5. I had on a pair of overalls with a bright orange shirt under, my hair in pigtails and a unicorn backpack on. Simon with a spider man shirt and his glasses almost too big for his face, we were holding hands.

Isabelle was laughing so hard while Jace took the picture examining it hard under his gaze, Simon and I feeling awkward as ever as I practically ran into my closet to pack.

I jump when I feel arms wrap around my waist as I'm shoving clothes into my duffel bag.

"I think you looked adorable." He whispers into my ear making goose bumps raise all over my skin.

" Yeah, kindergarten was an awkward year for everyone." I say back, turning around in his arms.

"I could imagine. Overalls? Really?" he retorts jokingly.

I slap him on the chest before going in to kiss him.

"Um guys?" Simon says outside of my room.

We both stop our lips almost touching as Jace pulls back impatiently.

" What ratface?" he yells out of my room.

"Yeah we have a little problem." He says back cautiously.

Jace and I look at each other before running out of my room to see the scene before us, or at least, the person.

Sebastian.

**Hello Everyone! So this is my first chapter of my second fanfic and I really hope you guys enjoy because I really enjoyed writing it! Comment how you guys feel about this story so I know it's still worth writing!**

**Love you all!**

**XOXO**

**Erin**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**Clary POV**

"Just who I was looking for!" Is all I hear my older brother say.

I feel Jace trying to pull me behind him but I stay where I am taking in Sebastian who looks comfortable sitting on my living room couch. He stands up to walk towards me and everyone looks on edge.

"How's life? It's been a while." He asks, giving me chills at how casually he's speaking to me.

I don't say anything; he seems to take this as a sign to move closer to me.

"I swear if you get any closer I'll finish what was started a while ago." Jace threatens as he unsuccessfully tries to push me behind him again.

Sebastian takes this as a challenge and moves closer where he moves some hair out of my face and gently strokes my cheek. "Make me."

I slap his hand off of my face, this seems to annoy him.

"Don't touch me." I say through my teeth.

"No." he says, a vein popping out of his neck. I back up a little from him.

"Cool it and just leave Sebastian." Simon says from across the room, holding Isabelle.

"No!" he yells making me gasp. "I've waited too damn long for my time to come and you all ruined it! I had your beautiful little boyfriend and I almost had you. Almost." He was shaking now.

"Sebastian-" I said, walking toward him, I vaguely hear Jace calling my name.

As soon as I get within reach of him, I feel his hand connect with my cheek followed by a sharp pain in my cheek and shoulder as I'm thrown into the wall.

When I look up again I see Jace already on top of Sebastian until he all of a sudden disappeared and then reappeared right next to me.

"Clary." He says softly "I'm sorry, you've got to believe me."

"Like hell she will." Jace interrupts, coming in between my brother and I.

Sebastian stands up shaking with anger now; he turns around and then punches a hole straight through our living room wall.

"Come with me." He says desperately, when he turns around his body almost glistens revealing this is just a projected image of him, while he can touch us; we can't touch him unless he lets us.

I shake my head. Afraid if I say something he'll explode.

Sebastian stares at me incredulously through Jace's deathly glare.

"You should really leave." I whisper so low I'm not sure he hears me.

There's a long pause where the tension in the room is prominent, everyone is ready to fight at any moment.

"I'll be back for you Clarissa." He says looking straight at me I could swear his eyes turned green for a second.

"I don't know when but I will. I promise. And we'll rebuild this world in the way _we_ see fit, a world that fears us where we rule. We'll watch the world burn sister."

With that he disappeared, probably into the depths of hell where he came from… literally.

With the tension gone with Sebastian leaving the world slowly begins to restart again.

I whimper slightly as I get up to go to my room, Jace's face is filled with worry but I ignore him until I reach my bed to lie down on. Everyone follows behind as I reach for my bedside table to get my stele but my shoulder screams in pain and I can't reach.

Simon, with his vampire speed is already there to hand my stele to me. I offer him a small smile as I begin to draw an iratze on my injured arm. I sigh when I finish as relief floods through me healing my minor injuries.

"That was… weird." Alec finally says.

" And out of line. Ugh I want to kill him." Izzy chimes in, letting her temper getting the best of her.

Jace looks livid though, not saying a word he was just lost in thought.

I get up after a second grabbing my stele, duffel bag, and backpack. And begin to draw a portal rune on the ground.

"Let's just go home." I say simply.

Everyone stares at me as if I'm crazy.

"You don't even want to _talk _about this?" Izzy asks me incredulously

" We have bigger things to worry about, we have school tomorrow." I said offering her a small smile trying to lighten the mood a little in the room.

I continue drawing the rune.

"But… Sebastian was just in your house and _attacked _you and you don't want to talk about-"

"IZZY!" I explode at her, not realizing the tears in my eyes until I turn around to face her and everyone else. They all seem shocked at my outburst; I can't remember the last time I've yelled. "Please just let it go." I whisper at the end.

She seems to understand this time and doesn't say another word. I have no idea why I got so emotional at this topic but for some reason I feel a deep sadness for my brother who never had a chance at actually _living_. But I definitely do not want to talk about that right now… or ever.

"Ready?" I ask them as the portal comes to life revealing the institute.

They all nod and I wait until everyone has jumped through the portal for me to go.

As I jump through Jace is there to catch me before I hit the pavement. He spins me around and let out a small squeal before he lets me down with a kiss on the forehead.

"So…" Alec starts "What should we expect tomorrow? I mean.. Is it anything like fighting demons?"

I can't help but smile by how out of their element Izzy, Alec and Jace are. Simon and I exchange a glance before he says, " If you think of hormonal 14 to 18 year olds demons, then yes."

They all look confused.

"I'll tell you guys anything you want to know."

After meeting in the library and having our own Q&amp; A on high school I find out I have 4 classes with Simon, 2 with Jace, 1 with Izzy and none with Alec since he is being enrolled as a senior, but we all have lunch together.

"Any other words of advice we should know?" Izzy asks, clearly getting excited about going to high school.

"Don't get caught up in the wrong crowd and don't become a teacher's pet."

Izzy nodded taking in all of my knowledge.

"This should be fun." Jace says, taking my hand.

'High school' and 'fun' in the same sentence. Yeah no.

Waking up the next day at 5:30 was a struggle, especially with Jace right next to me making me feel so at peace. But alas, both groan as the alarm clock starts to blare "Call Me Maybe" through the empty institute.

"Could you turn that bloody thing off?!" Alec yells from down the hall causing Jace and I to burst into laughter.

I eventually shut off my alarm and get up from the comfort of my bed to shower and get ready.

"Come back Clary!" Jace whines with his eyes half closed.

"No or we'll be late. Now get up mister." I say as firmly as I can in this situation.

"Feisty." I hear him mumble under his breath as he lies back to go to sleep.

"What was that?" I say as I jump on top of him and the trying my best to pull him up.

My attempts are futile as he rolls over so he's on top of me.

"You're a feisty one Clary Fray, but I love you anyway." He says as he bends down to kiss me straight on the lips.

My heart flutters when our lips touch and I never want to let go of him. The kiss turns passionate and he groans as my hands travel up his bare chest. His hands wander up my waist where he turns us over again so I'm on top of him now. He starts stroking my cheek and there is nothing around us, I forget about Izzy, Simon, and Alec in the rooms around us, about time.

Wait a second… time!

Our first day of school/ mission is today and it wouldn't look good to be late.

I break away from our kiss both of us breathing hard, Jace looking dazed as he tries to pull me down a second time.

I shake my head. " _Now_ we have to get ready." I say running to the bathroom to take a shower, hoping Jace gets up to get ready too.

When I get out of the bathroom with in a pair of leggings, a black and white striped t shirt and a beige cardigan with my curly hair actually cooperating, I see Jace sitting on my bed tying his Vans to his feet looking as attractive as always in a pair of dark jeans and a gray t shirt.

"Hey there sexy." He says getting up to spin me around when I come out of the bathroom.

" I could say the same thing." I reply

"Yeah. I get that a lot." He says arrogantly

I slap him on his bicep and he chuckles as he lets me down.

"I hate to let you two lovebirds down but we really need to go if we want to catch the subway on time." Izzy says suddenly appearing in my doorframe.

She looks beautiful in a black skater skirt and a floral print cut off shirt, her black Jansport identical to mine hanging on one shoulder.

"Izzy you look hot!" I say walking toward her.

She smiles in appreciation giving me a hug.

"I could say the same to you!" she replies, "Now come on, we need to get going."

Jace and I grab our backpack and head to the kitchen where Simon is sipping on a cup of blood and Alec is sitting on the island eating a bowl of cereal. Simon throws Jace and I a granola bar before putting his cup in the sink and exiting the institute with us toward the subway.

The subway is a whole new world today, I recognize the faces of kids who I went to school with a couple of months ago and so does Simon, there are also a couple of elementary school kids I recognize from my free period sophomore year when I would help out across the street. Apparently some also recognize me also.

"Clary!" A little girl named Lily who has to be 5 by now runs up to me as the subway begins to move.

"Hey there girl!" I say as enthusiastically as I can on a Monday morning.

"I haven't seen you in sooooo long! Where have you been? I miss you! Simon!" She says waving at Simon who's standing next to me. He waves back at her.

"I know Lily I've been busy." I say vaguely "Where's your mom?" I ask curiously, noticing I don't see her.

"She still wasn't home when I woke up." She says sadly at her mother neglecting her, "So I walked here myself!"

I look at her shocked and then at Simon who looks just as surprised and then Jace, Alec and Izzy who are following our conversation.

"Lily why would you do that that's very dangerous." I say seriously.

She looks down disappointed, "I know, but today we're painting and I didn't want to miss it." Lily looks close to tears.

"Hey." I say gently lifting her face, "It's okay, I'll walk you to school, but just make sure you have someone to walk you to the subway, I'll be here if and you still have my phone number. Deal?" I say smiling at her and holding out my pinky.

"Deal!" she says interlocking her pinky in mine.

"Good now sit." I said, setting her in the chair behind me where I was standing.

Lily's stomach growled at that moment and she whimpered holding her stomach. I turn around seeing her vulnerable face and reach into my backpack to give her the granola bar Simon had given me before we left and a water bottle. She takes it gratefully devouring the food. I feel my heart sink as I think how long it's been since she's had a real meal.

I sigh leaning into Jace, who is standing right next to me, I feel him snake his arm around my waist pulling me closer.

"You're a really good person I hope you know that." He whispers into my ear, making me blush.

I feel Lily tug my jacket soon after. I lean down to her level, where she's smiling from cheek to freckles cheek.

"Is that your booooyyfriend?" she asks me playfully.

I hear Izzy trying to hold in laughter as I feel my blush getting even redder.

"Well.. um, I mean I guess you could-"

"Hey Lily I'm Jace, nice to meet you!" Jace says kindly brushing her strawberry blonde hair.

She giggles and then whispers to me "He's cute!" obviously too loud since this time Alec, Simon, _and_ Izzy are all trying hard to hold in their laughter.

"Did you hear that Clary? I'm cute!" This brings on another round of giggles from Lily. I pat him on the cheek a couple times before the subway slams to a stop making me slam into Jace.

Time to get off.

I pick up Lily not wanting to lose sight of her in the crowded subway station.

"You guys can follow Simon to orientation if you want, I'm just making a quick pit stop to drop off Lily and I'll be there in a second."

Izzy, Simon and Alec go but Jace stays behind with me giving me a boost of happiness.

"Nah." He says as we exit the subway "I'd rather stay with you two, you guys are more exciting!"

"Yay!" Lily yells escaping my arms to give Jace a big hug! Jace seems surprised at first but then proceeds to tickle her as we walk down the street making Lily screech in joy.

I can't help but smile at how happy Jace is making that little girl when a couple of months ago he believed to love was to destroy. I can't help but think how amazing of a father he would be.

As we reach the kindergarten Jace put Lily down but she still reaches for his hand making me smile all over again. I, however, sign her in since I'm more familiar with the school.

A teacher I helped out last school year comes to get Lily from the front.

" There you are!" She says looking relieved.

"Look Mrs. Winter it's Clary!" Lily beams.

"I see that." Mrs. Winter remarks, seeming both happy and confused to see me. "It's been a while Clary!" she says giving me a hard, uncomfortable hug.

"Yeah, nice to see you too!" I say her hug getting progressively tighter until I can hardly breathe.

Jace, however, pries her off of me feeling my uneasiness. My worry is confirmed when I see her once blue eyes flash red at me and then back just as quickly.

"Yeah we have to go." Jace says scratching the back of his neck, wanting to leave the daycare.

"Okay well you too have a great day!" She says

I lean down to Lily before going, not really wanting to leave her here.

"Are you going to be okay here after school?" I ask.

"Yeah. Daddy's picking me up!" She says excitedly.

I sigh in relief, knowing her dad will take care of her.

"Okay I'll see you soon Lily." I say as she gives me one last hug.

"Bye Bye!"

I stand up straight as Mrs. Winter grabs my arm and, surprisingly, traces soundless rune up my wrist. Jace seems to also notice this and tugs my arm out of her grasp and pulls me out of the daycare.

We look at each other in shock both thinking the same thing.

"Do you think-"

"I don't know, my tracker didn't go off when she entered, not a demon, maybe working for him?" he guesses

I shrug as we walk the three blocks to St. Xavier hand in hand.

"Now onto something more dangerous than hunting demons." I say, I continue when he looks at me "High school."

He smirks and pecks me on the lips one last time before we enter the building where my past meets my present. With Jace by my side though, it's not so frightening.

**OHHHH! Their first day of school how exciting! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter I really enjoy writing this fanfic and I love all the comments and PMs I get from you guys supporting my story it really means a lot! You guys are amazing!**

**Peace out**

**XOXO**

**Erin**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Clary POV**

Walking into the school hit me with major déjà vu. St. Xavier looked exactly as I left it, same crowded halls, same old faces and I guess three new ones.

"Come on." I tell Jace as we shuffle our way down the hallway to my old locker that I never had time to empty.

I put in the code, hoping this isn't someone else's locker now, 1 – 27 – 13. I pull on the lock and surprisingly it pops open. I look at Jace excitedly, however as I look past him we seem to have gathered a crowd of girls, I feel a wave of jealously as students walk past my locker as non chalantly as possible to whisper about 'the hot new kid', a.k.a my boyfriend.

Jace, however, seems oblivious to it all, he's looking through my old notebooks and sketchbooks and a couple of sticky notes I left myself as reminders.

"Looks like you've gathered a fan club." I whisper in my ear.

He looks at me confused before turning around and waving at the group of girls who totally stopped in the middle of the hallway just to stare at him. The girls immediately sigh and fall into a fit of giggle whispering to themselves.

"So this is high school?" He asks me, his ego seeming to have expanded.

I nod. " I think I could get used to this." He smirks.

I slap his chest lightly before locking my locker and walking through the hall again toward the front office to sign in for my "First day of school".

When I walk in Izzy, Simon and Alec are already there being oriented by a way to perky girl named Alice I remember was in my math class last year.

"Clary over here!" she waves at me, she still has a slight lisp from her braces.

Jace and I walk over toward the group.

"That's weird, both you and Simon left almost a year ago for no apparent reason and you come back on a random Monday two months into the school year to start school with these… beautiful people." She says, getting lost looking at Jace, she shakes her head violently "Not that it's any of my business."

"Nice to see you too Alice." Is all I say, itching to get away from her.

There's an awkward moment of silence.

"Well… we have around 10 minutes until class begins. You all have your maps so I'll let you get to it. Welcome to St. Xavier!"

Alice left walking into the stream of high school kids.

"Well this should be… interesting." Alec says nervously.

"Don't worry." I reassure him "It's _way_ easier than fighting demons."

He gives me a small smile before walking out of the office to find his first period; his entire schedule is different from ours due to him being enrolled as a senior.

"Lead the way." Izzy says practically jumping with excitement.

"Well if I remember correctly," I start "Your first period is in the English wing which is just across the hall and up the stairs."

She gives us all a wave goodbye before running down the hallway.

" Okay. Off to biology?" I ask, Jace and Simon both nod.

We enter the hallway where the whispers return ranging from "Wow he's hot!" to "Wait, Simon and Clary are back?" to surprisingly "She's hot".

I ignore them as best I can until someone grabs and picks me up into a huge bear hug. I'm caught off guard until I recognize the mysterious person's voice.

"Long time no see Clare!" He says

"Sean!" I say hugging him back, a very good friend of mine before I mysteriously left school. Memories of Simon, Sean, and Aiden (another friend of mine) come flooding into my memory, we were all inseparable from middle school.

When he lets me down Simon goes to give him a bro hug before I take him in. He's still taller than me, but then again who isn't, with the same light brown hair and athletic build.

I feel Jace snake his arm around my waist protectively.

"Hey!" Sean says friendly toward Jace "You must be one of the new kids. Alec?" He guesses.

"Jace." He says with a hint of venom only I could decipher from his voice.

"Nice to meet you." Sean says, holding out his hand, Jace reluctantly shakes it.

We're all standing outside of the Biology lab in an extremely awkward silence until I'm yet again pulled up out of Jace's grasp into another bear hug.

"There she is!" I recognize Aiden's voice before I can see him.

"Hey Aiden!" I say cheerfully, feeling happy about reuniting with my friends.

Once he lets me down however, he doesn't release me from our hug but instead grabs my face and plants a kiss on my cheek.

"Alrighty." I here Jace say, pulling me back to him.

"And who are you?" Aiden says, sensing hostility in his voice.

"Jace Lightwood, her boyfriend." He says matter of factly, pulling me tighter to his side.

"Oh, your that new kid. I didn't know you were dating Clary?" He says, sounding slightly jealous.

"Yeah well…" Jace replies, looking ready to pick a fight.

_RIIIIIINGGG_

God bless. Time for class to start.

"Come on." I say to Jace, who's still staring at Aiden "Time for school to start."

Surprisingly we all enter the same classroom making the tension only rise.

I find a seat at an empty lab table that I hope nobody sits at.

"Ah. New students. Wait a second I _do _recognize two of you from last year anatomy course." The teacher, Mr. Allen, says looking straight at Simon and I.

"Anyways, nice to have you all with us. Before we start now that we're finally two months into our school year its time to partner up for dissections and group projects. Yay!" No one else cheers. "You have 45 seconds to find a partner or partners. Go!"

"Clary!" Is the first thing I hear from both Aiden and Jace at the same time as if I'm some sort of toy. Any girl walking toward our lab table to ask the two boys for a partnership walk away.

I look at both of them on either side of me and then to Jace and Sean who shrug and bump fists, they've obviously already decided.

I scoot my stool closer to Jace who gives me a peck on the lips.

I look over and Aiden "Aiden don't take it personally, I just need to get him used to the new-"

"No, no." He says," I totally understand. I mean he is your boyfriend." Aiden spits out the last word.

I'm extremely confused now, before I left unexpectedly we were friends; _just _friends. What happened?

Jace, however, seems proud at his mini victory of upsetting Aiden.

"Alright! No lesson plan for today or tomorrow due to a teacher meeting so the period is yours! Happy Monday!" Mr. Allen says, he's such a chill teacher.

"So Clary." Aiden says, getting my attention, "Can I see your class schedule this year?"

I search through my backpack and give him the sheet of paper with my classes on it. I notice his eyebrows rise in amusement.

"I guess I'll be seeing you a lot." He starts; we have 3 classes together, and then lunch of course. Mind if I walk you to your next period?" he asks, sparing a glance at Jace.

Oh jeez.

"Yeah, sure!" I say, ignoring the tension.

"Maybe I can even Señorita Gomez and ask to switch partners so I can get you caught up.' He says

I notice Jace's hands ball up into fists. He's adorable; I would never leave my boyfriend.

"Okay." I say simply.

"Your taking Spanish?" Jace whispers to me as Aiden goes to talk to Simon and Sean.

I nod at him.

"How do they even make these schedules? I have French."

"Oh I don't know. " I say Jokingly 'Maybe it's because I've been taking Spanish for the past three years in school. Tú estas muy chismoso, Mr. Lightwood." I say

"Okay I don't know what you just said but I take offense." He smiles as he lifts me onto his lap.

" What?" I say sarcastically "of course not! I said 'Jace you're such an amazing person!"

"Yeah, yeah whatever." He says as he tickles my stomach sending me into a fit of giggles.

"Stop that!" I say out of breath.

He does and then reaches down to kiss me on the lips.

"Ewww! No PDA in class." I hear Simon say at our table. I slap him in the arm and he makes a sad puppy dog pout that makes me laugh so hard I snort, which in turn makes everyone die of laughter.

When the class ends I pick up my backpack and walk out the classroom with Jace.

"So I guess I'll see you later." I say to him

" Yeah, but I'd rather not leave you that jockstrap over there." He says clearly annoyed

"Be nice." I say, "He's my friend."

Aiden bumps into our conversation at that moment "Shall we?" He says, casually draping his arm over shoulder.

I nod, "See you in history." I reach up to give him a quick peck on the lips, which he tries to turn into more.

"Come on, we're in the middle of a hallway." I say

Sean comes to stand next to Jace draping his arm over Jace's shoulder like Aiden did to me, "Shall we?" he says jokingly

Jace smirks and punches him in the shoulder playfully; I can already tell their going to be good friends.

"I'll see you soon okay?" Jace says seeming a little more comfortable leaving me.

I'm about o answer when both Jace and I's trackers begin to softly buzz. With everyone around we can't exactly check them, but as quickly as they turned on they stopped just as quickly.

We both do a quick sweep not seeing anything out of the ordinary but still bringing us uneasiness.

"Be _careful_." He says to me

"I always am." I say, smirking at him.

"I'm serious. For me?" 'He looks worried

"Of course, don't worry." Aiden is beginning to lightly tug me away from Jace who glares at him.

" Come on Clare." He says kindly, "We've got to cross the campus to get to English"

Is spare Jace one more look before turning to walk with Aiden.

**Jace POV**

Jesus Christ, why are these classes so long? I don't even care about these mundane lessons, it's not like we even have to pass these classes ourselves, the Clave has us covered.

It's been two hours, two whole class periods without Clary and that dipshit Aiden could've pulled something with Clary, I swear I'll break him he does.

I'm pulled out of my thoughts when a girl comes to sit on my desk closer to the end of English.

"Hi." She says in her most seductive voice, which comes out sounding like she has something lodged in her throat.

"I'm Charlotte. Jace right?" I nod, not interested in smelling her too strong perfume or trying to avoid he boobs basically falling out of her tank top.

"Nice to meet you! So you're new to St. Xavier?" She asks trying to get my attention; I grunt a yes.

"That's awesome! Well if you ever need anything you can just ask, and I mean _anything_." I almost gag at how up front she is with me, " Or you can always call me." She takes my hand and slips a piece of paper into it, letting her hand linger.

"Good to know." I say, looking past her

"Well if you want I can show you arou-"

The bell rings at that moment and I can't get out of the classroom fast enough. Outside Clary is already there waiting for me, my heart skips a beat when I see her gorgeous green eyes meet mine. I'm about to say something when Charlotte bumps into her, quite intentionally.

" Well if it isn't fire truck?" She says, looking her up and down judgingly. "You haven't changed, same plain face, same pale skin, same too bright hair."

I swear if I could beat up a girl, I would be doing it right now.

Clary doesn't say anything, she just looks down at her shoes.

"Can't talk? Do you still need that nerd to speak for you? Pathetic." She spits out.

Clary looks up for a second and I swear I see her eyes glossy for a second with unshed tears. I shorten the distance between us until I have my arm wrapped around her waist and I kiss her on the cheek.

Charlotte looks shocked beyond belief.

"You may want to take this back." I say, all but throwing the sheet of paper at her, "I wouldn't want to associate with someone who is straight up mean to other people, especially my girlfriend."

Charlotte balks for a moment before trying her best to walk strut gracefully away from the scene.

"Hey." I say, trying to get Clary to look at me once that brat is gone.

I go to grab her hand but she slips out of it and walks with her head down to our next class.

I sigh, rubbing a hand across my face and follow her.

Training to hunt demons definitely did not prepare me for high school.

**A/N: OOOO Jace is totally out of his element now!And then there's Aiden, what is he up to? **

**Anyhow hope you all liked this chapter! Comment what you think I love reading your reviews!**

**Peace Out**

**XOXO**

**Erin**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Clary POV**

Wow.

I don't think I've ever been so embarrassed in my life, to make it worse in front of my boyfriend. I didn't dare look up at Jace throughout our entire period of History no matter how hard he tried to talk and dashed out of the classroom to meet Aiden when class ended.

"Everything okay?" he asks me when we reach to Spanish classroom.

I nod, noticing I haven't said a word to him the entire time we've walked.

"Stop," he says, preventing me from entering the classroom, "I know you, and something is bothering you."

I look at him knowing I won't get through the door until I tell him what's on my mind.

"It'll sound lame." I mutter.

" Try me." He says encouragingly

I don't make eye contact with him while I tell my story.

"Charlotte." I spit out, " She's just so beautiful with her blonde and…. And perfect body and she knows it and chooses me, _me_ to pick on. I mean I already know I'm never going to look like her, I'm pale, and short and-"

"And beautiful." He finishes, I look up at him and blush. "You're right, you'll never be like her, she's a slut and your not. In fact I hope you never look like her. I'll miss you're beautiful red hair and your smile that would and will always make my day… and those gorgeous green eyes."

I look down at my feet as my blush gets even redder as his stare intensifies. Somehow Aiden always knows the right thing to say.

"Thank you." I say honestly, going on my tiptoes to give him a hug that he happily accepts.

"It's true." He replies, "Now come on, I have to catch you up on Español."

I smile as we walk into the room right as the bell rings.

**Jace POV**

"Jace if you hold your pencil any tighter it'll fly everywhere." Izzy says next me.

I look at Izzy and then my poor pencil that looks close to snapping.

"What's up?" She asks me when the teacher, Madame something, starts a video in French for us to watch the remainder of the period.

I don't answer.

"Come on, stop being stubborn and just tell me. Maybe I can help." She offers

I sigh.

"It's Clary, this brat decided to pick a fight with her before history, she got upset and hasn't even looked at me since that moment." I blurt out.

"What did she say?" Izzy asks, going into protective best friend mode.

"Just some crap about her hair and pale skin and 'plain body', she was bitter." I say, getting irritated just thinking about that Charlotte girl.

" She's probably jealous." Izzy says thoughtfully.

I look up at her "Who? Clary or Charlotte?"

"Both." She says simply.

I think about this for a second. _Why? _Clary is so beautiful and perfect, why would she ever be jealous of someone like that.

" That's impossible." I say, defending Clary.

"Think about it Jace." Izzy says "Charlotte is a blonde haired beauty correct?"

I nod hesitantly, not sure where she's going with this.

"But Clary is different, she has gorgeous red hair right?"

I nod again.

" With girls, there's always something we don't like about ourselves, something we want to change. Charlotte is just some insecure bitch who wants something she can't have."

I look at Izzy realizing what she means, I still can't wrap my head around how Clary doesn't see what I see in her.

"How do you know about all this stuff?" I ask her.

She gives me a look "Oh you know, I've just been a girl for the past 17 years."

"Really?" I joke

She gives me a glare before a raise my hands in surrender.

" Thanks." I say genuinely

"Anytime bro."

**Clary POV**

I leave Spanish feeling a lot better than I had walking into the class.

"So, off to lunch?" Aiden asks, walking next to me.

I nod my head as we walk through the crowded hallways.

"Maybe I could take you out to lunch today? You know, catch up a little?"

I look at him considering this, I mean he's gotten me in a way better mood and I'd be lying if I said I didn't miss him.

"Maybe not today, I need to meet up with Jace and everyone else, but maybe I'll take you up on that offer." I say.

He seems unsatisfied with my answer but accepts it.

When we reach the cafeteria it's already bustling with life, hundreds of kids eating, talking, laughing and walking around for no apparent reason. I'm looking for Jace, Izzy, Alec, and Simon when Aiden gently grabs my wrist.

"Come on." He says, guiding us through the crowded cafeteria until we reach a table close to the center of the room where I see Jace and everyone else already sitting, I even recognize some old friends from last year.

I walk up behind Jace who's talking to Sean and Alec and place my hands over his eyes.

"Guess who?" I say

"Simon I know you sucked my blood once but we're not that close." He says jokingly.

"Know it's me!" I say, slapping his arm.

"Oh! That was going to be my second guess!" I laugh and he takes his backpack off the seat he was saving me.

"Wait a second." Sean chimes in looking from Simon to Jace "You sucked his blood?"

Jace and Simon look at each other for a dangerous second.

"I was dared!" Simon says the same time Jace blurts out "I guess he's just into that."

Sean looks even more confused and a little concerned at that moment.

"It's an inside joke." I laugh nervously, he stares at me "Halloween last year?" I elaborate.

"Oh!" He says accepting my answer. I slump in my chair.

"Be more careful." I mutter to Jace who nods.

The conversation turns more casual after that as the guys talk about football season.

"Are you cheering this year?" Aiden asks after a while.

Alec, Izzy, and Jace all give me surprised looks and I look down at the table.

"You're a cheerleader?" Izzy asks me seeming happily surprised.

I nod shyly.

"Are you?" Sean questions again.

"Well probably not, I mean, no." I say to him.

"Well think about it." Sean says ending the conversation.

"I'm going to get lunch." I say getting out of my seat.

"I'll go with you." I hear Aiden and Jace say at the same time before glaring at each other.

Oh boy.

**Jace POV**

Finally, last period of the day. I can get through this, I mean its just Football, and I'm great at sports.

"So here's the locker room." I hear Sean tell me when I enter a room with lockers lining every wall and then some benches taking up the center.

"And here," he says, handing me a pile of clothes "Is your uniform, at least for training days like these. Coach will give you your actual football uniform."

I nod taking in all the information.

"We have… 6 minutes until we meet on the football field. Change and we meet on the football field outside that door." He points at a door on the far side of the locker room.

"Sounds good." I say before he turns to his own locker to change.

When I reach the football field everyone is wearing a uniform identical to mine, black t shirt with the St. Xavier Lion in gold and gold basketball shorts. I see Alec talking with a group of guys and join him there

"Hey! You're the other new kid!" A kid says as I walk up.

"Yeah. What's it to you?" I ask with slight hostility in my voice.

"Nothing man. It's just I couldn't get through the halls today without hearing a girl talk about you. You may need to give me some pointers." He says and the other guys laugh.

Huh, I guess I'm more popular than I originally thought I was here.

"Anytime man. Jace by the way." I say holding out my hand.

"Henry." He says, giving me a bro hug.

"Alright everyone! Line up!" The coach yells and everyone immediately runs to the sideline, I look at Alec and we both follow suit.

"We're going to have a little fun today." The coach says in an assertive voice, a small smirk on his face, "Capture the flag, and the winning team _won't _have to run four miles after school."

Everyone seems to get pumped to win after the coach's incentive.

"Let's have our quarterback split up teams, Henry."

The boy I met just minutes ago steps out of the line towards the coach.

"Alright two teams, black and gold, Aiden." He calls toward him "Gold team leader, you pick first."

"Let's see." He says rubbing his hands together. God anything he does pisses me off.

"Sean." He says

"I think I'll go with Herondale." I hear Henry say; I look up and run to his team.

"Okay then I'll go for Lightwood." Alec runs to the opposing team.

Other names are called until we are split up 9 and 9 to two teams.

"Alright. You're flags are set up, if you get tackled you're out and the flag _must _reach the other side. Ready. Set –"

Before coach blows his whistle two girls come running onto the field holding boxes. One with black hair and another with fiery red locks.

Wait why is Clary here?

At the last minute as they reach the sidelines where we're separated into teams Clary trips dropping the box she was holding.

Of course though, before I can make it to my own girlfriend Aiden is there to catch her, he whispers something in her ear that makes her laugh. I'm about ready to punch this guy.

"What is it girls?" The coach asks.

"Oh!" Says the black haired girl and runs up to the coach with a clipboard.

"Very well. Pass them out." He says

Clary and the other girl come to the front and open the boxes, inside are football jerseys.

"Denton!" the girl yells as Henry comes to the front to get his jersey.

"Jackson." Clary says and Aiden runs up to take the jersey, but not without giving her a hug. This guy.

"Banks." The other girl yells, Sean runs up.

"Herondale." Clary says with a small smile, I run up to get my jersey and plant a quick kiss on her lips.

I turn around to go back to my team and spare a look at Aiden who's already glaring daggers at me.

_You're here for a mission Herondale. You're hunting demons. _I keep chanting to myself.

"Thanks Coach Tucker, we're done." Clary says

"Anytime girls." He says

They run off the field talking and laughing and each other as quickly as they came on.

"No time for capture the flag today. Run a mile and you're all done for today."

Some guys groan but Alec and I look at each other. I remember Robert's favorite thing to have us gain endurance, have us race.

" _Push each other and stay together. You're parabatai so act like it." _He would always say.

"Run at a comfortable pace, but remember, last person to finish cleans the locker room."

I look at Alec who gives me smirk he probably learned from me.

"Ready. Go!"

Alec gives me a shove at that moment throwing me off my balance before taking off, I could swear he was laughing.

However it doesn't take long for me to catch up with him, within seconds I'm neck in neck with him and we finish the first lap in less than 30 seconds. I start use my momentum to pick up my speed but he keeps up with me. By the third lap we've only ran for about a minute; I push harder halfway through the fourth starting to make the distance between Alec and I greater, when I'm almost to the finish line he's right on my heels. We both cross at the same time but I could swear I finished first.

"Lightwood! Herondale!" The coach says patting us on the back "I'm very impressed, I see you both as key players on our team this season. Everyone else that's another 6 miles you slow pokes!" he yells at the rest of the team as they groan.

Alec and I are panting hard but it's not like it's the first time we've ran this hard.

"Now hit the showers, football practice same time tomorrow."

After showering quickly and changing back into my jeans and shirt, the rest of the team still isn't finished running, I chuckle to myself, Alec looks at me.

"Mundanes." Is all I say, he smiles knowing exactly what I mean.

He looks like he's about to say something else when both of our trackers go haywire, we look at each other and run to our backpacks, I immediately let go of mine when it almost burns my hand.

I look at Alec again knowing there's trouble really close by, just from one look we have a plan, I take out a seraph blade and hand one to him before scoping out the room.

I cautiously got toward the door, Alec watching my back. Right as I open the door a fiery ball of red hair crashes into me.

"Clary?" I say, slightly concerned on if she's okay.

She looks up at me with wild, disoriented eyes that confirm my fears. She looks around frantically before running to the opposite side of the locker room, locks the door to the field and quickly scribble a rune on the door.

I notice the back of her shirt is torn and there are three gashes bleeding on her arm. While she's holding a seraph blade, there's a second one peeking out of the waistband of her leggings.

I grab her by the waist as she dashes to the open door.

"Clary look at me." I say frantically, she looks up, her eyes wide. "What's out there, are you okay?"

Her eyes keep going to the door and desperately wiggles out of my arms before running to the door again, Alec tries to grab her arm but immediately lets go when she lets out a cry in pain.

"Stay here! Oh god please stay here." She yells

I walk over to her "Clary tell me what's going on. I'm coming with you." I say, wanting desperately to help

"No! I've got it covered. Demon." Her voice is skipping octaves with each sentence.

I hear an inhuman screech from the hallway and race toward the door. Not before she exits the room, slamming the door behind her and locking it with a rune.

"Damn it! Clary open the door!" I yell.

There's a muffled scream right outside of the door followed by nothing.

I don't think I've ever been so scared in my life when I see the blood slowly flow under the door.

**Clary POV**

It was nice getting to see Jace, especially in work out clothes during football practice.

"Come on let's throw away these boxes in the girls locker room and then we can get back to Art." Lanie says cheerfully, her sleek black hair bouncing every time her head moved.

"Sounds good!" I say as we enter the locker room.

"Okay so if you can break down those two boxes I'll just set the document Coach Tucker signed on his desk."

I nod and begin to tear the boxes down.

That is...until my tracker goes haywire.

Not good.

Immediately I hide behind a row of lockers and draw runes on myself hastily.

This time I smell Lanie before I see her, she reeks of demon ichor and sweat. Definitely an Eidolon if she can shape shift.

My heart beat picks up with the thought of an upcoming fight. I grab three seraph blades putting two into the waistband of my leggings.

"Raziel." I whisper and the first blade comes to life.

"Clary?" Lanie asks, her voice already sounding raspier.

Blindly I jump up and throw my first blade with all of my might at the demon, which hits point blank in her leg. A screech rips from her body as her eyes get narrower, her teeth and nails get longer and sharper and her skin seems to grow dark green boils until she resembles nothing like the girl she was a couple of seconds ago.

I waste no time dashing to the open door where she just barely grabs onto the back of my shirt with one claw. I writhe in her grip until her other claw rips three gashes into my right arm, I almost faint from the pain and adrenaline coursing through me.

"_Do whatever it takes, bite, scratch, hit. It's their life or yours. It's your choice who survives."_ I remember Jace telling me what seems like a long time ago right now.

I catch my second wind and throw my hand around her…it's neck and slam the demons head into the wall.

I rip myself out of it's grasp, my shirt ripping.

I run down the hall looking for an exit when I see the boys exit.

No. no Mundanes can see what's happening right now. As I sprint to the door, the demon still slumped to the ground the door opens and I run into a hard wall of muscle.

"Clary?" I barely hear, I don't process who just said my name when I see the door on the opposite side of the boy's locker room. I slam it closed and scribble a locking rune on it.

I run to the door I came through, planning on finishing off the incredible strong demon until someone grabs my waist.

"Clary look at me." I look up at Jace, feeling frantic "What's out there? Are you okay?"

His words go through one ear and out the other as I wildly wriggle out of his arms running to the door once again when Alec catches me by my arm just mauled by the crazy demon, a scream escapes me that I bite down on and pray I didn't wake up the dazed Eidolon. He lets go of me.

"Clary what's going on? I'm coming with you." Jace says, walking cautiously toward me.

I snap my head toward him "Stay here! Oh god please stay here." I desperately say, not wanting him to get hurt. Part of me knew he would probably be better off defeating the demon but I'm currently not in the right mindset.

Another screech comes from the hallway. I silently curse before sprinting to the door and locking it with a rune.

I say a quick prayer as I turn around and see the demon lurking right over me.

"Nakir!" I practically scream before plunging the seraph blade point plank into the demons heart. Ichor burns every exposed section of my skin. The demon doesn't have time to scream before it's body double over, folding in on itself too many times for me to count until it's gone, back to whatever section of hell it came from.

I slump against the locker room door, until I can't support my own weight and fall down on the cool linoleum floor. All the adrenaline has left me leaving me exhausted.

_Jace and Alec are still in there. You need to go, hide whatever just happened._

With the last of my strength I find my stele somewhere in my own blood pooling around me and begin to unlock the door.

In the end my stele slips through my hand when the door lightly clicks open.

I don't know who swings the door open but my upper body falls to the ground when the support of the door is taken from me.

With a small whimper, my tired eyes finally close.

"Clary!" I hear someone yelling, slapping my face.

How rude.

**AN: OOOOOOH Cliff hanger! Yay Clary you've defeated your first high school demon but there are plenty to come. I hope you guys liked this chapter I had a ton of fun writing the last scene! Comment what you think about this fanfic/ suggestions, I love hearing your feedback!**

**Peace Out**

**XOXO**

**Erin**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**WARNING SLIGHT CURSING********

**Jace POV**

I feel my blood run cold when I hear the soft click of the door. What only last around 15 seconds felt like hours. Her scream, the silence that preceded it; and then the blood, oh my god the blood.

I swing the door open as soon as I can and cringe when Clary's slumped body hits the ground.

Fear and worry overwhelms me as I gently lay her head on my lap.

"Clary wake up." I say softly at first trying my best to stay calm, not lose control.

"Clary come on god dammit, wake up!" I basically yell.

I keep calling her name and gently tapping her face to get a groan, a reaction, _something._

Alec is behind me still scoping out for any danger.

" Don't just stand there!" I say to him, my fear bubbling over "Call Isabelle, call Magnus, _Do something_! She's dying Alec!"

Alec comes to sit next to me staying calm and slaps Clary hard on her right cheek. I look at him incredulously until a soft moan escapes Clary.

Her eyes open half lidded and look straight into mine, a small smile form on her lips as Clary's eyes close as quickly as they had opened.

"Clary baby, you need to stay awake. Please, Clary."

She nods slightly but I can tell I'm losing her with every second we waste.

"Alec I need you to call Magnus." I say not taking my eyes off of Clary.

"Wha-" he starts

"Do it. Now." I say to him through my teeth as I start to lose my control.

He sighs and dials his phone, after two rings a voice appears on the other side of the line.

"Yes Alexander?" He says

Alec explains the situation as quickly as he can until the line all of a sudden goes dead.

I silently curse to myself. We're on our own.

"Got here as fast as I could." I suddenly hear a voice from the doorway. Thank go for Magnus.

I don't answer him. He walks over and assesses Clary's condition before muttering a curse.

"Are you two brain dead? She's lost so much blood why didn't you clog her arm?"

I silently slap myself for not thinking about that.

"We're going. Like now." Magnus says, picking Clary up. "Grab your things as I make a portal. Where's your backpack Clary?" He asks her, partially to make sure she's still awake.

"The locker room." She whispers, weakly pointing in the direction of the girls' locker room.

I run into the hallway to the next door where a seraph blade lies in the middle of the locker room covered in ichor. Her backpack I find quickly hidden behind a row of lockers, an extra stele still slightly glowing from being used.

_That's my girl_ I think to myself _She did what she had to do._

I run back to the guys' locker room where a portal has formed in the middle of the room.

With a snap of his fingers, Magnus clear the school of any sign of a demon attack, no more blood, no more scratch marks, it's as though it never happened.

Magnus jumps through with Clary first then Alec, and the portal closes as I jump through.

When I land in the institute Magnus is already in the infirmary, hard at work doing whatever he can to save Clary.

I attempt to run in to see what's going on but am stopped by Alec at the door.

"Let me through!" I tell him, he still holds me back despite my struggle.

"Jace as your parabatai, your _brother_, I can't do that if you want Clary to live through this."

I still struggle knowing he's right until he slams me into a wall.

"Don't touch her arm!" I yell at Magnus as he reaches for it "DON'T! You'll hurt her!" I hear my voice crack at the end.

Despite my demands, Magnus wraps his arms around her arm releasing a blood curdling scream from her otherwise lifeless body. I slump to the ground, all of the gone from my body.

I put my head in my hands and try to think of nothing. I feel Alec sit down next to me, lost as to what to do except give me a pat on the shoulder.

**Clary POV**

Wow, my last period must be really boring for me to be sleeping in art class. It's nice though, I'm exhausted.

Wait a second, I never went to art. I went with Lanie to deliver those uniforms for the front office.

Where am I? Oh my god am I dead? Think Clarissa.

You went tot the football field, you wen through the locker room to break down the boxes and… and Lanie was a demon! She… it was the strongest demon I think I've ever fought.

Okay then I saw Jace and locked him the locker room. Ugh, why was I so stupid?

But after that? Did I kill the demon? Did it kill me? Where's Jace? I don't think I could live with myself if that thing hurt Jace or Alec or Izzy or Simon.

I gasp as I'm pulled out of sleep, feeling as though the battle isn't over.

_Where's the demon?_ I think to myself.

I scramble, blindly searching for a stele or seraph blade around me until I fall to the ground from… a bed?

I pathetically moan when I feel the sharp pain in my arm, my side.

"She's awake!" I hear someone say suddenly.

I look up from where I'm laying on the ground to see Izzy staring down at me.

"Good afternoon!" she says cheerfully.

"Izzy what did you do to her!?" I hear Jace's voice come from the doorway.

"Nothing I swear! She just woke up and fell off." Izzy defends herself

I use my good arm to grab onto to the bed and pull myself up.

"Easy there." I feel Jace grab me when I begin to fall; he sits us both on the infirmary bed, me leaning heavily on him.

" Clary do you remember anything?" Magnus asks me, suddenly materializing in a seat next to Izzy.

I think for a second trying to get my thoughts together while everyone is anticipating my answer.

" After leaving the football field, Lanie, the girl I was with told me to stay in the locker room, but I knew something was off. When she came back I threw a seraph blade at her leg and she totally transformed, but surprisingly the blow didn't kill her. I assumed it was an Eidolon but it was so strong."

My mind goes back to her slicing my arm open and her tossing me into the walls with bone crushing force. I shiver involuntarily.

"Try greater demon." Alec says, walking into the room. Simon is behind him looking relieved to see me awake.

I look up at him, "Excuse me?"

"That was a greater demon you fought, Marax."

"You put up quite a fight." Magnus chimes in, "But you almost killed yourself."

"Yeah do you have a death wish or something?" Simon blurts out; I'm surprised at the intensity of his voice. When I look up at him his pupils are dilated as if he hasn't fed in a while.

"Simon-" Jace warns

He looks from Jace to me before leaving the room with his superhuman speed.

"Anyways," Magnus continues "You took in quite a bit of demon poison, and lost even more blood from that gash on your arm. Along with a bruised rib and a minor concussion, you fared extremely well against a demon of such a strong caliber." He looks impressed.

I spare a look at the clock and see it's 4pm… Thursday.

"Three days?" I say half to myself.

"Yeah you've been out three whole days, whatever you did to that demon you lost a dangerous amount of energy and you still look extremely weak."

I look myself up and down to see I've somehow changed into a pair of shorts and a t shirt.

" Don't worry. Magnus used a little zapy zapy magic to change your clothes."

I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding in.

" What about school? Do they know what happened?" I ask

"No, they just think you had a minor car accident on the way home." Izzy tells me

" Have I missed anything? Has an anything else happened there?" I question her.

"Not really. You know after the initial first day school is pretty dry. Jace, however, hasn't left your side since he found you."

I look up at Jace who's blushing slightly.

"Well we'll leave you two alone." I her Magnus say "Come on Alexander, let's go feed Chairman Meow."

Everyone files out of the room until it's just Jace and I.

After a moment of silence I ask, " Does my mom know yet?"

He shakes his head no; I can't help but feel relieved that my mom doesn't have to worry.

When Jace doesn't say anything else I look up at him, he seems deep in thought, almost angry.

" So… Chinese tonight?" I ask him trying to lighten the mood.

He lets out a short, controlled laugh "You just woke up from a three day coma and all you want to talk about is food?"

" Taki's?" I say lightheartedly, trying not to let his tone get to me.

He stands up, running a hand through his hair.

" You don't understand the weight of this situation do you?" He says, not quite looking me in the eye.

I just stare at him, slightly confused.

" There are demons on the lose, greater demons. You can't just go off recklessly fighting demons by yourself." He says in a surprisingly angry tone.

"You think I chose to be attacked by a demon? Yeah because I totally have a death wish." I retort back at him.

" I could've helped you!" He yells at me, "Alec and I could've helped you. What the _hell_ possessed you to lock us in the locker room while you almost died fighting off a greater demon?"

" I don't know." I say honestly, tears prickling the back of my eyes. "I didn't want you guys to get hurt."

"If you haven't noticed I've been doing this way longer than you have!" he runs his hand through his hair again "You scared the hell out of me when I saw you laying there."

"Now you know how I felt." I mutter to myself, he obviously hears me.

Jace knows exactly what I mean, seeing Jace almost die when I stabbed him with Glorious, seeing him possessed by Sebastian, it broke me.

Jace looks infuriated now and I partially regret what I just said.

" Well maybe you and your brother aren't all that different." He starts, blurting out the words.

"Jace that's enough." Izzy butts in, obviously eavesdropping on our conversation. Jace ignores her, his anger bubbling over.

"Your stubborn and reckless just like him! An just like Sebastian, our lives would be easier, maybe better without you in it!"

Along with the pain in my arm and side, a new pain blossoms in my heart. Jace's anger comes to a stop immediately and he seems to realize what just came out of his mouth.

Before he can say anything else I use the bed to support me as I slowly stand up; when I feel stable enough, I begin to limp out the infirmary, not bearing to be in the same room as Jace right now, until my weak legs give out and I tumble to the ground with a whimper.

"Clary, baby you know I didn't mean it." He says, walking over to me.

" Get away from me." I say through clenched teeth, unsuccessfully trying to keep the tears from falling down my face.

"Clary I was mad _please _let me help you I'm so sorry-"

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME JACE HERONDALE." I finally scream at him, letting my angry tears run freely.

He stares at me with a painfully guilty look on his face before walking out defeated.

I don't even bother attempting to stand up; I just lay on the wooden floor hoping my exhaustion will take over me.

**Jace POV**

God I'm an asshole. How is it I always screw up _somehow_ when my anger gets the best of me?

"That was a dick move Jace." I turn to see Izzy leaning on the threshold to my room.

"Go away Iz." I say laying back down on my bed.

"I'm serious, she was a mess once you left. She finally fell asleep, but she's still on the floor."

With everything she's telling me I feel worse and worse.

I groan, "Thank you Izzy, now can you please leave."

For a second I think she actually goes away until I feel her sit on my bed.

"I know you didn't mean what you said to her." She says softly

"Yeah." Is all I say simply

"Jesus Jace. Stop self-loathing. You had a good thing and you're letting it walk out of your life. Not everything you love is to be destroyed." She tells me, before getting up to leave.

"Since when did you become a life coach?" I ask her before she walks through my door.

I can almost see the smirk on her face as she answers, "Since you complicated my life 12 years ago."

I hate to say she's right but she really is, I can't keep pushing people away and hoping they care enough to come back.

The hardest part will be getting Clary to forgive me.

**Clary POV**

When I wake up Friday morning I'm back in my bed. I try not to think about who brought me to my room and instead slowly get up to shower for school.

Everything seems harder to do for some reason, while I still feel incredibly weak I'm not just going to stay in the institute all day and mope around. No, I'm on a mission.

When I limp out of the shower and get dressed I look at myself in the mirror. I still look the same in a pair of dark jeans to cover my still healing ichor splotches on my legs, a flowy white t shirt, and a red and black flannel. My face looks tired; I guess some makeup would do me some good.

When I finish I look good, actually, better than I usually do on a regular day. This is going to be a hard day, I could use all the confidence I can get.

I sit down on my bed for a second, feelings tired from standing after just a couple minutes, and utilize my time to tie my white converse to my feet and replenish my backpack with my stele, rune stone, and a couple seraph blades.

I let out a slow breath as I walk… limp to the kitchen where I already hear voices talking; they all stop as I enter the room, all of them unsure of what to say. I'm grateful Jace hasn't finished getting ready yet.

"Clary you look super cute!" Izzy says, approving my outfit.

I can't help but smile at my best friend "Thanks Izzy."

"Are you sure you're up for this Clare?" Alec asks, eating a bowl of cereal. By the kitchen sink.

I nod although feeling unsure myself. There's more silence.

"Does anyone have tests today?" I ask them.

"Wait we get tested?!" Alec asks, almost spitting out his cereal.

I laugh, "Yeah, they're usually every Friday depending on the teacher."

"If I would've known I would've actually been listening to the teacher." He says, frantically going through his backpack for notes.

I look at Izzy and we both crack up.

"Seriously though, I'm copying off you for history. I don't care about mundane wars." She says

"Or we could ask Magnus, he'd be more interesting because he's probably lived through them all." Simon jokes, making us all laugh.

The conversation is easy going as I pour myself a glass of orange juice and sit at the kitchen table.

The talking abruptly stops again. I don't know why until I turn in my chair to see Jace enter the room.

"Morning." Alec chimes in cheerfully as he can muster.

Jace grunts taking a mango from the fruit basket and cutting it in half with a knife, I turn around in my chair again, pretending to be looking through my backpack for something, even though I feel Jace's eyes boring a hole through my skin.

"Someone's grumpy this morning." Simon whispers to Izzy, which makes her crack a smile.

"I guess it's time to go if we're going to make it to school on time."

Everyone gets up putting their bowls and glasses in the sink. Slowly, I get out of my seat and try my best to hide my limp as I go to the sink to dispose of my glass.

"Ready?" I look at the faces watching me, expertly avoiding Jace's guilty stare.

They all nod and we make our way to the elevator.

_This was a terrible idea_. I think to myself halfway to the subway station. As I begin to fall behind our group I lean on a wall to catch my breath before drawing a stamina rune on my forearm.

When I look up I see Simon, he bends down and faces backwards "Hop on." He tells me.

"In the middle of the street? In Manhattan?" I ask him

"That didn't stop you when we were 9." He says, smiling back at me "Now come on they're waiting on us."

"Thank you." I say 'They're worried about me aren't they?" I ask him

He nods "They all feel so bad about what happened."

"It's not like they could've done anything." I say, half to myself.

"Yeah, but you always wish there was something you could do I guess." He says sounding distant.

"Hey there's the fam!" I say, seeing them waiting outside of the subway station.

"Oh god _never_ say 'fam' ever again." He groans making me laugh until a snort comes out; in turn making us both laugh harder.

"Did I miss something?" Izzy asks as Simon puts me down.

We both look at each other and shake our heads.

Once on the subway, there are no empty seats, all of them occupied by women with children or businessmen. I sigh and find an empty space between Izzy and Jace and stand there, holding onto the bar above my head.

As the train jerks to start moving I'm pushed back by the force and sent straight into Jace's chest, he prevents me from falling by grabbing my waist to keep me upright, I hiss when his hand connects with my bruised rib in which he lets go of me immediately.

"We need to talk." He whispers in my ear sending shivers down my spine.

"I think you've said enough." I say, my emotions from yesterday flooding into my mind.

"Clary," He says my name in a low, guttural tone.

"Clary!" Another younger, more singsong voice calls.

I look down to see Lily running towards me. She jumps into my arms and gives me a tight hug. I almost scream when even her light body applies tight pressure to my bruised rib, I manage to bite down on a whimper. Jace looks concerned probably by my face contorted in pain, I instantly change my expression when she lifts up her head.

"Hey Lily." I smile, my voice breathy. "Where's your dad?" I ask, wanting her off of my body.

She points toward a man in a suit and tie holding a briefcase in one hand and a My Little Pony backpack in the other.

"I bet he wants you back with him." I say convincingly "Besides, we're talking about grown up stuff right now; like boys and cooties." I finish scrunching my nose playfully.

"Ew!" She screeches, wiggling out of my arms and running back to her father.

I close my eyes for a second, resting my head on my arm holding the bar above me.

I feel Jace's hand lace into mine; under other circumstances I would have held his back, however I'm not ready to let him back in just yet with his words still burning in my head.

"Please don't. Not yet." I turn to tell him, my voice wavering.

He stares back at me, looking extremely vulnerable. I turn my body breaking off the eye contact.

This is going to be a long day.

**AN: Trouble in Paradise! Will they break up? Will they get back together? Will Aiden utilize this opportunity? Will Charlotte? Comment what you think will happen and also what you think of the story! I love reading your feedback!**

**Peace Out**

**XOXO**

**Erin**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

**Jace POV**

The only thing that hurts more than having demon venom coursing through your veins is being turned away from someone you love.

From what I know Clary has been one to forgive easily, I must've been a bigger ass than I originally thought for her to just turn away. I understand she isn't ready though; she's hurting in more ways than one.

_I_ hurt her.

Her stubborn shell is cracking under pressure and I see how strong she's trying to be for us. I should be the one protecting her; I shouldn't have let her come with us today, She looks so exhausted.

As the subway comes to a stop, Clary jerks out of her half sleeping state, I watch her take in her surrounding and sigh when she sees no eminent danger.

We all exit the train, Clary taking her time, while I keep my distance I still make sure to keep a close eye on her.

Simon walks with Clary at her pace making what looks like light conversation. They're only a couple feet behind by the time we make it to St. Xavier with time to spare.

As I walk up the steps to the school I see Aiden and Sean laughing at something on Henry's phone. Aiden does a double take when he see us coming up the steps.

"Ayyy Jace!" Henry says pounding my fist with his.

"What's up Henry?" I ask

"It's just this tweet though! Northbrook really believes they'll beat us next month at the football game." He jokes

I'll have to remember to ask Clary what a 'tweet' is.

"Ha. That's cute, really, that they believe that." I say, agreeing with him.

He agrees and starts to talk about other high school teams I've never heard of.

Aiden slips away from the conversation when Clary materializes on the steps of the school.

He goes over to hug her, I watch her face change to a look of pain and it takes everything inside me not to peel him off of her. They talk for a second before he takes her backpack which she gratefully approves of him doing and walk into the school together.

Izzy gives me a look as if saying, "Go after her!"

"I'm gonna head to class." I tell Henry and Sean distractedly.

"Alright man, see you seventh period." Henry says, leaving to go to his locker.

"I might as well come with you." Sean says, tagging along with me to our biology class.

When I enter the room I'm hit with an unpleasant smell I can't quite decipher until I see the dead frogs lying on trays in the middle at each lab table. Clary and Aiden are already at the table; Aiden seems to be explaining something to her but I can tell she's barely listening.

"Alright everyone!" Mr. Allen says behind his desk "This is your first assessment, dissect the frog, find the gender and decipher the cause of its death. Go!"

Clary places a frog between us and tells me to put on a pair of goggles.

"Okay first pin down the frog I'll get a scalper and some other tools." She says, getting up from her seat to the front of the class.

_Pin down the frog?_ _What the hell is that supposed to mean._

"You're lucky." I hear Sean say next to me "You have the best science student in the class as your partner, top of the class every year."

I look at Clary admiringly, how is there still so much I don't know about her?

When she limps back and notices I haven't done anything she gives me a look.

"I honestly have no idea what I'm doing." I say shyly, embarrassed at how out of my element I am.

She takes the pins out of the corner of the dissecting tray, and impales one into each of the frog's four arms.

"Here," She says, handing me a scalpel with one shaky hand "Make straight cut down its neck to between its legs."

I follow her directions, not questioning her. She uses her bare hands to open up the incision where I see the internal structure of the frog. I look around the classroom to see one girl has already puked and left the room.

"Have you ever dissected anything?" She asks me, looking me in the eyes for the first time.

I shake my head no; it's not exactly on our roster for shadow hunter school.

She nods to herself before grabbing a pair of tweezers and scissors and cuts out and organ.

"This is the liver." She explains, "it looks healthy based on the fats surrounding it," she points at the organ "but it's too large, keep that in mind."

With every body part she removes she explains something about it, the function, healthy or not, etc.

" That's impossible.' She says to herself, "Its definitely not natural causes but how did it die?"

I chew over this for a second, wanting to prove my worth in the lab.

"If it's not the organs, maybe the blood running through them?" I offer, thinking about how demon blood affects people.

She thinks about it for a second before her eyes get bright and a small smile forms on her face.

"Hand me that microscope?" she asks me, totally focused on her task.

She takes a piece of glass and smears some of the frog's blood on it. She places it under the microscope and turns a couple of knobs before she looks up at me.

"You're right." She says

"I am?" I say back incredulously

She nods and motions for me to see what's under the microscope. I put an eye on the lens and see a bunch of plump, red circles; which I assume are blood cells.

"How do you know this is how it died?" I ask her

"Blood cells aren't usually this round. They have little indents in the middle and look almost like plates. These cells are just round like balls, that means they're holding too much water, some have even exploded. Too much water in the bloodstream is not a good thing"

I take a closer look in the microscope to see what she means, some of the cells look deflated.

Clary raises her hand and Mr. Allen comes over.

"Do you think you know?"

She nods, all business, "Male, over saturation somehow: his blood cells are in a hypotonic solution with quite a bit of them already exploded. Liver is expanded probably meaning it tried to filter out the extra water out but it became over whelmed and ultimately stopped."

"Very good Clarissa! A+ for you and your partner. Nice to have you back!" He goes back to his desk scribbling notes in a notebook.

"You're really good at this." I say astonished.

She shrugs, putting her head in her hands "You helped."

"Listen." I say finally, I can't bear the silence between us, not being able to touch her without her flinching away.

She looks up at me with accusatory eyes. I'm cut off once again from speaking to her when Aiden butts in, seeming to have noticed the tension between us.

"Hey Clare, you seem to know what your doing. Do you want to help us out?" He asks, offering her a smile.

"Yeah, of course." She says, half smiling back at him.

I glare at Aiden who just smirks at me before Clary once again explains how the frog died, this time though; it's a hole in the lungs. She's good.

As the next to periods fly by, I find myself almost running to history to see Clary again. I must've gotten there too fast, I see Izzy in the back filing her nails and a couple of other kids scattered around the class, no Clary though.

As the room fills up when the warning bell rings, then the final bell, she's still MIA.

I see my worry get reflected on Izzy's face as the teacher begins to lecture. She holds up her phone and mouths the words 'I'll text her'.

Her finger fly over the keys and within a matter of seconds she gets a reply. I see Izzy let out a breath as she hands me a phone to read her messages:

(_Clary _/ **Izzy**)

**OH MY GOD DID YOU JUST SEE THAT?**

_What? I was showering, what happened?_

**He jumped! Sherlock jumped!**

I scroll down some more until I get to the message she just sent.

**Hey, you okay? Y aren't you in History?**

_Simon took me to the nurse, apparently I don't look too good /:_

**That's true, you look exhausted**

_I feel better though, b there in like 5 minutes._

**Don't rush yourself if you don't feel good.**

_Please. You all are so worried, we've been through worse._

**Ik, ik. It's just hard seeing you like this.**

_Not much I can do about it at the moment._

**Just don't overexert yourself, babe. I need someone to watch Sherlock with(:**

_We all know there's no one else who can put up with your mood swings during that show. (; _

As I'm reading the texts the typing bubbles come up at the bottom of the screen

_Here_ is all she texts.

**Clary POV**

All eyes turn to me as I enter the room. For a second I feel self-conscious of the _iratze I_ just drew on my arm until I remember everyone aside from Jace and Izzy are unable to see it.

I walk up to the teacher and hand him my late pass. He reads it and then grunts as if to tell me to find a seat.

I walk to the back of the class as he proceeds with his lecture. Of course, the only free seat is next to Jace. I sit down, making sure not to make eye contact with him and search through my backpack for my history notebook and spend the rest of the period trying hard to engross myself in the lesson.

When the class end I jump at the sound of the bell, somewhere in between Izzy texting me and the civil war did I fall asleep.

"Hey there sleepy head." I hear Aiden's voice hovering over me as I slowly pack up, I can almost feel the tension between him and Jace.

I flip him off which makes him chuckle.

"Come on." I say, getting out of my seat

"Nope." He says, removing my backpack from my back "I can't have my little cripple holding her own stuff."

I roll my eyes but let him carry my backpack again as we walk out the classroom.

By the time lunch rolls around there is nothing I want to do more than go home. I've considered it countless times throughout the day but I know I can't just give up.

Aiden and I walk to the cafeteria making light conversation all the way through the hallway. As we walk into the cafeteria I'm about to sit down next to Izzy, across from Jace when Aiden gently pulls me up by my forearms.

"Do you want to take me up on that offer? I promise I'll make leaving the school for an hour worth it."

I think over his offer. I mean it's just two friends having lunch, why should I feel guilty about that? I look to Izzy for advice who shrugs.

"Sure, why not." I say smiling at him.

"There's the Clary I remember." He says smiling from ear to ear as if he's won something.

"Well let's get going." He drapes his arm over my shoulder and guides me out of the cafeteria to the parking lot where I see his familiar blue Kawasaki Ninja, hasn't changed a bit.

"Ayyy!" I hear from the doors as I wrap my arms around his waist when he revs up the bike. For a quick second I hope it's Jace telling me not to go.

"You think you can leave the school for lunch without me?" Sean yells, his girlfriend and Sean following.

"Hurry up!" Aiden yells as we jerk to a start veering onto the busy New York streets.

**Jace POV**

"What the hell Iz?" I yell at her, breaking off from a conversation from the rest of the football team.

Izzy looks at me, telling her other friends sitting at the lunch table to hold on.

"What's up brother?" She asks me

"You seriously just let Clary leave with that douche dick?" I reprimand her

"Well you could've said something." She tells me, sounding slightly annoyed.

"You know she wouldn't have listened to me."

"Well then take this as a lesson. Don't be a dick to your girlfriend." She gives me a glare before turning to talk to her other friends.

God damn it. How is she always right?

**Clary POV**

I would be lying to myself if I said I didn't have fun. Henry, Sean, and Aiden have always been great friends of mine, I forgot how much I missed being around them. By the time we realize lunch is already over we're already 10 minutes into our last period.

When we reach the school we all rush to our designated classes, well I limp.

"Are you sure you'll be okay? I can walk you coach wont mind." Aiden insists

"It's totally fine." I say, offering him a smile

"Okay. Well I'll see you soon!" He says, sprinting to the field.

I wave before turning around to walk to my last period.

**Jace POV**

They're late.

I think to myself as I see Aiden, Sean and Henry running onto the field 30 minutes into the class.

"Where the hell have you 3 been!?" the coach yells when they go up to him.

"Lunch." Henry says easily, which shows me this isn't the first time he's ditched class.

Coach sighs and glares at the three of them "Free period today boys! And thank Henry, Sean, and Aiden while you're at it for volunteering to clean the guys locker room."

The three guys groan, once the coach dismisses them I notice them walking over to me.

"Hey man! Why didn't you come with us?" Henry asks me

"Didn't ask." I say simply shrugging, it's not like Clary would've wanted me to come either.

"Well you missed out," Aiden chimes in "You're girlfriend's hot."

I finally look up at him, a sly smile on his face.

"Dude." Sean warns Aiden.

"Hey don't talk about my girlfriend like that man.'" I say taking a step closer to him.

"So you two are still dating. By the way you guys have been acting today I would've guessed differently." He continues, not knowing when to shut up.

"Yeah well that's none of you business." I warn him, ready to beat this kid up.

"Oh but it is. I've known Clary way longer than you have. Then you come along and she disappears for a school year with you by her side. Trust me Herondale," He spits out my last name "I know how to make a girl happy."

He smirks "Well, more than one if you know what I mean."

Before he can say anything else I'm already slamming him into the pole behind me, until he grabs my shirt, making the both of us fall into the grass. A slurry of punches follows as both of us refuse to let the other get on top.

I finally succeed as I pin his arms above his head with one hand ready to punch him straight in the jaw until I feel myself being pulled back by Alec.

"Let go you're not apart of this!" I yell at him.

"Well that doesn't give you the right to beat someone up!" he yells back

A circle has formed around us as I see Sean holding Aiden back who looks enraged.

"I swear to god Jackson, talk about my girlfriend one more time like that and I'll make sure you'll wish you were never born." I yell at him.

" You Clary would miss me?" He says, his voice scratchy before he spits out blood.

"You really don't know when to shut the fuck up do you?" I say yanking myself out of Alec's grasp.

"Boys!" The Coach yells, blocking us off from each other "We don't fight our teammates, is that clear?"

Both of us grunt.

"Save it for the field. No you," He says pointing at me "Hit the showers and you, Aiden Jackson, start running. First you show up late then you're starting fights? I don't think so."

There's a moment of silence, "Move it!" He yells

Everyone begins walking to the locker room, I give Aiden one more glare before being pushed in the other direction by Henry.

"Dude that was bad ass." He whispers to me as we walk to the showers. I sigh getting changed quickly as the bell rings.

"Come on man." Alec says once he sees I'm changed. "We're meeting everyone at the subway, we need to hurry."

Before I can say anything he's already walking ahead of me.

When we get to the station, the subway has already arrived. We rush to scan our metro cards and get on the first cart we see. The doors close behind us and I see Izzy on her phone across the cart.

"Jesus Christ Jace." She says, doing a double take when she see's me. "What happened?"

I look in the reflection of the subway window to see I have a split lip, a couple of cuts on my cheek and a black eye.

"Jace here got into a fight," He starts, handing me a stele "With Aiden."

"Aiden? He so nice though!" Izzy says, seeming surprised.

"Yeah well…" I mumble drawing an _iratze_ on my wrist, by the time I look at my reflection again, the bruises are gone.

"Where's Clary?" I ask, noticing I hadn't seen her when I got on the subway.

Izzy jerks her head to the seats behind us where I see Simon and then Clary sleeping on his shoulder.

"Poor girl." Izzy says staring at her "She's exhausted."

I keep looking at her, it's the most peaceful I've seen her in a while.

"You should've seen her last night, she was a mess because of you. She's crazy for you Jace." She says defending her friend. "She's trying to be brave for _you_. Why else would she have gotten through today? You need to make this right."

"You're right." I say, running a hand through my hair.

When the subway stops at our stop, I feel bad that Simon has to wake to wake up Clary. She snaps awake groggily looking around. I take her backpack, throwing it over my shoulder with my own and tentatively offer her my hand. She looks up at me before hesitantly allowing me to help her up.

She lets go as we exit the subway. Silently celebrating my small accomplishment we all walk the last couple of blocks to the institute.

When nighttime roles around the institute is quiet. Simon and Izzy are doing "homework" in the kitchen, Alec is training, and Magnus is doing a checkup on Clary. I pretend to be cleaning up the infirmary while they're talking.

"Tell me how you're feeling." He says, using his blue sparkly hands to check her vitals.

"Tired." She says simply "In pain."

"Your body is healing." He says. "Jace while you're pretending to make yourself useful over there; actually make yourself useful and grab the dark green vial and the blue bottle will you."

I look over at him flustered as a small smile forms on Clary's face making my heart flutter. I walk over to them with the two bottle in my hand.

"This," He says taking the blue bottle "Will help heal your scars."

He pours a small amount into his hand and rubs it in her arm. She closes her eyes tightly, sucking in a breath before relaxing again.

"And this," He grabs the green vial "Will help you sleep."

He hands her the bottle; which she opens and scrunches her nose "This smells terrible she says to him."

"Just drink it." Magnus says

Clary rolls her eyes and brings the vial to her mouth. Immediately after draining the contents her eyes begin to droop.

"I'll be back tomorrow. Sweet dreams Red." He says, walking to the door.

"Nighty night Magnus." She mumbles turning on her side.

I'm almost out the door to give Clary her space when I her soft voice.

"Jace?" She asks, her voice coated with sleep.

I walk back over to her, she looks at me through half lidded eyes.

"I need you." She says

I look at the love of my life; even though I know it's partially the drugs talking, I still feel partially relieved to hear her say it.

I push a stray hair off of her face. Her beautiful, freckled face.

"Stay with me." She whispers

I go to the other side of the bed and lay down next to her, she groans as she turns to face me pressing her body against mine. I gently wrap my arm around her waist, careful not to hurt her.

"I'll never leave you." I whisper to her.

**AN: AWWW! Has Clace finally forgiven? Or maybe it's just Clary's medicine talking. I hope you guys liked this chapter! Review and tell me what you think I love hearing your feedback!**

**Peace Out**

**XOXO**

**Erin**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

**Clary POV**

_Buzzzzzzzzzzz Buzzzzz_

I groan to the sound of my phone going off

_Buzzzzzz_

I turn over hoping it'll silence the noise when I hit a wall of muscle, I don't think much of it.

_Buzzzzzzz_

"Turn that bloody thing off." I hear Jace moan next to me.

Jace?

I slowly begin to remember the events of last night, Magnus checking on me, giving me the medicine…asking Jace to stay with me.

I turn to face him, his eyes are still closed, I place my hand on his cheek that wakes him up.

"Morning." I whisper, meeting his eyes for the first time in I don't know how long.

He put's his hand over mine and brings it to his lips to plant a small kiss on my palm.

He looks like he's about to speak, but I already know what's going to come out and I stop him.

" Stop, I know what you're going to say." I blurt out "It's okay."

I feel my eyes turn glossy thinking about his hurtful words.

"I didn't mean it, you've got to believe me." He says desperately, "I was way out of line, I let my anger get to me, and I was an asshole. Nothing I said was true Clary, I love you."

I'm silent for a second thinking over his words.

"You're life would be easier without me." I say honestly, he looks like he's going to object so I continue.

"But it sucks because you're stuck with me whether you like it or not. I love you Jace Herondale."

He's still staring at me, lost for words, that's a first.

"What?" I whisper, looking down at our interlocked hands.

"It's just… I don't know. I've been such an asshole to you more times than I can count, gotten us into more trouble than I'd like to admit to, yet you still haven't given up on me. You, Clarissa Fairchild, are the most forgiving person I think I've ever met and I can't wrap my head around how lucky I am to have you until I push you away."

When I don't say anything he puts his hand on my cheek and pulls me in for a deep kiss so passionate I feel my insides turn to water. My hands start to wander his bare chest as I pull my self closer to him; I start running my hands through his hair, which causes him to groan and deepen the kiss even more.

I have no idea how long we're in this position but our kiss is abruptly brought to a stop when his hand tightens around my arm bringing a fresh slice of pain from my healing wound.

He immediately lets go of me, a look of guilt on his face.

" How do you feel?" He asks

"Fine mom." I say sarcastically

"I'm serious." He says

"I am too. You don't have to worry so much about me."

"I always worry about you." He says, making me blush.

"Am I really _that_ reckless?" I ask

"I f you weren't I'd be concerned." He jokes.

_Buzzzzzzzzzzz_

" I swear, you're phone is bloody annoying." He whines

I laugh

"What?" he asks

"You always say 'bloody', it's so British."

"Yeah, well I probably got it from my cousins."

I look at my phone to see I four missed calls from Aiden and 7 texts from him.

"Jesus this guy does not give up." Jace says next to me, his hands forming fists.

I open my phone and go to my contacts to call back Aiden.

"You're seriously going to call him back?" he asks me incredulously.

"Well it would be rude not to." I explain, "Why is it I get the feeling you two hate each other?"

"Well hate is a mild word for it." He mumbles.

I giggle and give him a light peck on the lips as the line connects.

"Hello?" I hear Aiden answer.

"Hi Aiden." I say cheerfully.

"Hey Clare! I was wondering if you're busy today?" He asks straight forward.

I look at Jace who shakes his head mouthing, "Yes you are."

"That depends." I say into the line "What's going on today?"

"Well there's a football game today, Desert Mountain VS Northbrook. Sean and Henry are going so I was wondering if you wanted to come?"

"Can I bring some friends along?" I ask him

"Sure I don't care! Like Simon, Isabelle and Alec?"

"…And Jace." I add.

There's a long pause and for a second I think the line went dead.

"Sure." He says in a monotone voice.

"Great! What time and where?"

" 2pm at Northbrook high school."

"Sounds like a plan! I'll see you then."

"Alright by Clare." He hangs up.

I look at Jace whose rubbing his face "You just love to see me mad don't you?"

"No." I say, "I just want you two to get along."

"Great! You two are up! Come with me there's a surprise in the garage apparently."

Izzy leaves the infirmary leaving us to follow her.

I get up slowly still slightly sore but feeling 100 times better than I did yesterday.

When we reach the garage, which I never knew the institute had, to see 5 brand new Kawasaki Ninja motorcycles in front of us. All of them have a matte black paint coving them, the only difference between all of them is a different family crest in glossy black paint decaled closer to the back of the bike.

For Jace, herons taking flight, Izzy and Alec have flames. Simon has a crescent moon to represent the children of the night and I have the morning star.

"There was a letter attached; 'Nice work so far, with this letter are a few gifts for the progress you have made. Thank you for your service, the clave."

I look over to Jace and Alec who are barely listening; they both look like kids in candy stores examining their new toys.

I have to admit though, these bikes are pretty sweet.

"Do you guys even know how to ride a motorcycle?" Izzy asks them

"Of course we do!" they both say at the same time.

"Let's go for a ride Jace." Alec insists

Jace looks at me as if asking for permission

"Go." I say a smile on my face "But be back before 2 we're going to a football game."

"One hour." Jace says, hoping on his bike and following Alec out the back of the garage.

"A football game?" Izzy asks "How exciting! Let's see it's 8 am. Meet me in my room at 12 so we can get ready!"

I choose night to fight her, although I know 'getting ready' means hair, makeup, and a hundred different outfits.

"Come on Simon," she says "Let's finish our…erm, homework" She says the last part flustered remembering I'm in the room. I swear if Simon were still alive he would've been beat red right now.

"You two have fun." I yell as I walk out the room.

"We will." She yells back.

I chuckle to myself as I walk out of the garage toward my room.

When I reach my room I realize I'm still wearing what I had on yesterday.

I wiggle out of my jeans wanting to take a shower when I hear a voice on my bed.

"Is this the part where I start throwing dollars?" Magnus says, sitting cross- legged on the edge of my bed.

I gasp when I see him there, tripping over the jeans pooled around my ankles and fall to my face, trying hard not to land on my arm.

"Haven't you heard of knocking Magnus?" I ask him

"Contrary to popular belief I have but I prefer just popping in; it makes thing more exciting."

I can't help but laugh at how ridiculous Magnus is.

"What do you need Magnus?" I ask him, pulling up my jeans.

"How are you feeling babe?" he asks me sincerely

"A ton better actually." I answer honestly "Still sore, but better."

" That's amazing." He says, half to himself "What would kill any mundane and take any shadow hunter months to recover from took you less than a week."

"Must be the family blood." I say, my words coming out more bitter than I expected them to be.

"Well I'm here with your second to last medication." He takes a vial similar to the one I took last night.

"It's not as strong as last night's but it'll still knock you out for a couple of hours. Plus, I need a blood sample for the clave, they're curious about you, but we'll worry about that later. Ready?"

"Can I just take a shower I feel-" before I can finish my sentence Magnus snaps his fingers together bringing a sharp whoosh of air blinding me for a second. When I open my eyes everything is the same except I've changed into a pair of shorts and a black t-shirt, not to mention my hair is soaking wet.

"Have a nice shower?" He asks me smiling, "Great now sit."

Confused as to how he did that, I sit down next to him on the edge of the bed. He takes out another blue bottle and rubs a mysterious liquid once again on the scars on my arm, apparently to leech out any remaining demon venom out. I close my eyes through the initial pain until it goes numb; he takes out gauze and wraps my arm, I look at him curiously.

He hands me the vial "Drink."

I take it, removing the cork, releasing the pungent smell of herbs, and bring the tiny bottle to my mouth. I feel the effects of the medicine almost immediately; the room begins to spin until I bump into Magnus next to me.

"Whoa there." He says, laying my head down on his lap as he uses his blue tinted fingers to perform some magic on me.

I'm vaguely aware that my bedroom door opens under the Magnus's bright sparkles.

"Magnus?" I recognize Jace's confused voice.

"Magnus!" Alec says from behind Jace.

"Clary!" I yell, since we're all saying each other's names.

"Great now that we're all acquainted what are you doing here?" I hear Jace say.

"Oh don't get your panties in a bunch." He says, "I just needed a blood sample of your girlfriend."

"Why?"

"The Clave, they're curious about her." He says simply.

"Looks like my work here is done!" He says getting up and laying my head down on my bed. "She only has a couple minutes until she's out like a light, so I better get going. Toodles!"

While Magnus disappears Jace materializes placing me in his lap.

"Hey! How was your bike ride?" I ask, laying my head on his shoulder.

"It was great." He says sounding slightly distracted, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." I say, pulling us so we're both laying down "Just tired."

I have no idea what happens after I blackout.

I'm all of a sudden woken up from my drug- induced sleep when my door slams open. Jace, who was asleep right next to me, immediately props himself on his elbows seeing Izzy standing in my doorframe.

"Sorry Jace it's time I steal your girlfriend, we leave in an hour." She grabs my hand pulling me up until Jace grabs my waist, pulling me onto his chest.

"No, I want her to stay with me." He whines

" Sorry but no." She says yanking me out of his grasp.

Before we leave the only thing I can mouth to him is 'help me', I hear his chuckle as we turn the corner to her room.

After an hour and a half of laughing, painful hair brushing, and shade after shade of makeup we both look well… amazing.

Although this isn't our football team playing, we're still representing St. Xavier by wearing black cut off t shirts and white shorts. Izzy is a miracle worker straightening my hair and placing half of it up with a gold bow.

Other than our hair being different colors, we look exactly the same. As I'm lacing up my white converse Izzy is raving at how good we look.

"God I'm good, we look hot!" She says

I laugh at her enthusiasm

" You know yesterday your friend Olivia told me about this app Twitter? I love it! I already have like 400 followers, do you have one? Wait let me look you up… you do! Oh my god I'm so following you."

"Come on." I say, a smile on my face "We need to meet the guys downstairs.

"Yeah you're right." She says

Before leaving her room I take one last look in the mirror admiring how good of a job Izzy did keeping my makeup simple by using a smoky eye shadow to make my green eyes pop accompanied by a light pink lip gloss that I can't help but fall in love with.

"Wait!" I say as she begins to walk out.

I toss her a small black drawstring backpack similar to my own; In it is money, a jacket, a stele, and a couple of seraph blades wrapped in the jacket, I added one of my daggers into my own bag.

"Good thinking." She winks at me

I grab my phone on the way out; as we run down the hall the guys are in the kitchen talking about the easiest way to kill a demon. I catch sight of Jace who looks hot as always in a pair of jeans and a plain white t shirt and a plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

"Jesus Clary, cover up." Simon says jokingly when we walk in.

"Shut up, she looks great." Izzy says to him

"Yeah she does." Jace chimes in, making me blush. He walks over to me giving me a peck on the lips.

"Shall we go?" Alec asks, clearly excited to ride his motorcycle again.

" Let's do this!" Izzy says, excited.

Jace grabs my hand as we walk to the garage, "You're riding with me." He says in my ear, I don't object.

As we reach the garage, Jace hand me a helmet and put on his own before putting on his own, I hop onto Jace's motorcycle wrapping my arms around his waist.

"You know where we're going right?" I ask him

"Don't doubt me, of course I know." He jokes "Alec, you know where we're going right?" he yells to his brother.

"Yeah!" he says.

Without another word Alec starts his bike and rides out with us following.

Surprisingly 20 minutes later, traffic wasn't too bad, we arrive at St. Xavier's biggest rivals school, Northbrook.

As we pull up our own welcoming committee is there. I see Sean, Aiden, and Henry walking up to us as we park our motorcycles.

"Yo sick ride!" Sean says greeting us and admiring our new gifts.

" These aren't even on the market yet for another year! How did you score them?" Henry asks looking amazed.

"Connections." Izzy says simply.

"Clary you look amazing!" I hear Aiden say to me as his eyes wander up and down my body, I suddenly feel self conscious in how little I'm wearing.

"Um.. thanks?" I say, suddenly shy.

"Lighten up Clare it's a compliment." He says lifting me up and spinning me around.

When he lets me down Jace protectively snakes his arm around my waist.

"Hey there Herondale." Aiden says snarky tone.

"Jackson." Jace acknowledges him back.

I know they didn't necessarily like each other yesterday morning but something seems to have changed between them, and not for the better.

"Okay." Henry butts in "We've got some great seats on the bleachers and the game's about to start, shall we?"

We all nod following him through the school's gates to the football field. I recognize a lot of kids from St. Xavier and quite a bit from Desert Mountain in their maroon and grey colors.

Parents who are here to watch their children (hopefully) beat the other team.

"Oh my god _Clary_?" I hear a high-pitched voice say.

I look around, trying to match a voice with a body until I see the entire St. Xavier cheer team, my friends from last year, come running toward me. While they're in they're all in regular clothes they all have their hair in high ponytails secured by bows.

I'm engulfed by hugs and bombarded by questions from every direction.

"Wait wait wait!" I say, they all quiet down "hi!" I finish, they all laugh.

"Hi Aiden." One girl, Bree, says shyly. When he waves back they erupt into a fit of giggles. I swear I see Jace roll his eyes

"Who's the blonde one?" another girl, Avery, asks looking Jace up and down. He looks up from his conversation with Sean and winks at Avery who looks like she's about to faint after that.

"Oh that's Jace." I say simply.

"He's so hot oh my god! They all are, Clary you have the most attractive friends!" Avery goes on.

"Thanks?" I say laughing.

"Okay well we have to go." Avery says sadly "But we need to hang out or something! You'll be at the Northbrook game next month right?"

I nod.

"Good! When we beat them I'll see you at the after party." She winks before giving me a hug.

As I'm saying my goodbyes to the girls I'm suddenly shoved to the ground, luckily I catch myself before I totally face plant.

"Oops, my bad. Didn't see you there shorty." Charlotte says innocently, that bitch.

I keep looking down at my hands, as the conversations around me get quiet, I finally stand up still looking down._ Why now?_

"Oh. Can wittle Clary not talk again? Cat got your tongue?" She taunts me as if talking to a three year old. I finally look up, meeting her cold gaze.

"Sorry I just don't like to waste oxygen talking to people like you." I say sarcastically, getting a positive reaction from the crowd around me.

Me talking back at her seems to get on her nerves, however if Hodge taught me one thing it's to stay low and _try _not to pick fights, so I turn around and walk away.

" Why don't you come back you ugly bitch I'm not finished with you." I turn around to face her again, not getting any closer to her.

"You're calling _me _ugly?" I ask her, trying hard not to explode on her.

"You heard me." she says, raising an eyebrow

"Okay," I say raising both my eyebrows "Just as a little news flash, I could wipe of 90% of your face with a Kleenex"

The circle that's formed around us erupts in a bunch of 'oooos' and 'Burns'. A small smirk I probably adapted from Jace forms on my face as hers turns beet red. I walk closer to her finishing what she started. I might be imagining the lingering scent of demon under her heavy perfume.

"Cat got your tongue Charlotte?" I whisper to her.

Everyone within earshot of my last comment laughs as she becomes even more flustered and blindly attempts to slap me, which I easily block. After humiliating herself she stomps away from me throwing a glare in my direction before she disappears with her friends.

It's more than a glare though. There's something unnerving about the way her eyes flashed for a second, something inhuman. I look back at Izzy for a second, noticing her pendant isn't pulsing; I still don't feel good about this.

"Ayyy you totally roasted her!" I hear Sean say, giving me a light punch to the shoulder.

"Clary that was awesome!" Izzy says, giving me a huge hug.

"Well I learned from the best." I say, giving Jace and Izzy a look who smile at each other.

My mind is too distracted to bask in the glory of defeating the biggest slut in school. I notice Simon staring at me seeming to have the same though going through his head.

"Hey." Jace says, "everything okay?" he asks

I think for a second. There was _nothing_ normal at how hard she shoved me, the flash in her eyes, her scent.

"No." I say half to myself, trying to look over the crowd of moving bodies to see where she is. I catch her walking into a blocked off hallway into the school with one of her little minions, Harper.

I look at Jace in the eyes and he immediately senses the danger. We can't exactly talk without Sean, Aiden and Henry overhearing us.

Wanting to get away from them, I think fast and kiss Jace hard on the lips. He seems shocked at first but happily goes along with it as I push him back against the wall to the school so we're alone. I break off the passionate kiss once I'm sure no one else is listening.

"That girl, Charlotte, is a demon or something." I rush.

He still seems slightly dazed from our 'intimate' moment.

"But Izzy's pendant-"

"I know." I say frustrated. "We need to do something before she hurts that other girl." I say desperately.

"_We_?" He says back to me, "No you're not going in there you're still healing… and you're probably not going to listen to me."

"Nope." I say stubbornly.

He runs a hand through his hair before letting out a sigh.

"At least _be careful_." He begs me.

"Always am." I say, walking into the building, my dagger already in hand.

**AN: Looks like Clary's (almost) back! Tell me what you think about this chapter I love reading all of your positive reviews and feedback! New chapter to come tomorrow!**

**Peace Out**

**XOXO**

**Erin**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

**Clary POV**

Jace is close behind me, a seraph blade in hand, as we scale down the darkened hallway of Northbrook high school.

We both stop immediately when there's a rustling sound coming from the bathroom across the hallway. We both listen intently.

"Please Charlotte." I hear Harper say desperately

"Shut up a second will you?" I hear Charlotte's sharp voice, "I knew it. I _knew_ it, that redhead is Nephilim."

I look at Jace who confirms silently hearing the same words that came out of her mouth.

" She hides it well, but then I smelt that disgusting angel blood." She spits out, "Come here" She calls to Harper.

There's silence until a small whimper escapes her, I try to get closer to actually _see_ what's happening but Jace pulls me back.

"Ahh, that's better!" She says in delight.

Jace taps me on the shoulder, "Vampire" He mouths.

It makes too much sense at that moment; her beauty, her little minions who actually follow her… are her blood supply. But how is she able to step outside so easily?

We've got a rouge vampire in our presence.

I point to the two walls on either side of the bathroom door, telling him to go on one side while I take the other. He nods and we silently get into our places.

"Come on, we have a game to watch." I hear her say to Harper, "Plus we have a couple of shadow hunters that need to be disposed of."

As Charlotte walks out she immediately bars her fangs and pins Jace in his place on the wall. I small scream of fear escapes me; she knew we were here this entire time. Jace manages to push her down to the ground and they each struggle to attack each other, both planning every move carefully.

While I'm distracted I feel Harper jump on my back slamming me into the lockers, _Ow._

"God dammit." I mutter to myself, the last thing I want to do is hurt her since she never really had a choice in her blood donor life style; it's addictive.

Harper pulls the two of us down, rolling us over so she's on top, her eyes flash in danger. She wildly flails her manicured hands looking to draw blood, when she does Charlotte stops struggling under Jace's hold and looks at me hungrily.

I push Harper off of me with my legs, sending her into the lockers and knocking her out. I see Charlotte barreling toward me with super human speed and use my momentum from Harper to handspring myself backwards and kick the vampire square in the face before landing on my feet.

She hisses in anger, momentarily distracted by the blood running down my leg, this gives Jace a chance to come up behind her. As he inches forward however, she turns catching him off guard and bringing him to the ground, I see his seraph blade skid across the hallway, he's defenseless as Charlotte looks ready to strike.

Instinctively I jump onto her back, holding on for dear life as she jerks around and for the second time today I'm slammed into lockers. With a groan I release my dagger from its sheath and drive it through her back.

With a screech she falls to the ground, Jace takes the opportunity to drive his seraph blade cleanly through her heart, her once flawless skin floating to the ground as dust.

I fall to my knees for a brief second to catch my breath when Jace scrambles toward me, holding my face in his hands and checking me up and down for injuries.

"Did she bite you?" He asks me.

I shake my head no "You?" I ask him, surprisingly looking unscathed aside from a scratched on his cheek, I lightly touch it.

"Your leg." He says, as if I'm going to lose it.

"It's nothing." I say, despite my reassurance he lifts me up and brings me to the bathroom, where I can see the extent of our injuries better.

When he puts me down he walk over to the sink where he wets a paper towel and wipes the blood streaks on my leg to reveal two long, horizontal cuts on my thigh. He takes the stele from my bag and draws an _iratze_ right above it. Before my eyes the cuts mends itself.

"My turn." I say, getting up to wet a paper towel and sitting back down on the ground with him and wipe off the blood from his cheek to reveal a purple bruise on his cheek under three long scratch marks. I take his forearm and draw an _iratze _and watch the cut go away almost instantly.

"Thanks." He whispers to me.

" Anytime." I half smile, closing the space between us and press my lips to his.

The kiss deepens as he places his hands on my waist; thankful my bruised rib has healed. My hands run through his hair, as he leans back against the bathroom wall. A moan escapes me when he gently bites my bottom lip; I straddle myself around his wanting to be closer to him. However, our moment ends abruptly when a voice comes from the hallway.

We walks back out to see Harper crying; her hands sifting through the ashes of her master. She sees me through her tear-streaked face and runs toward me, pinning me to the wall, for some odd reason I let her knowing she's no threat.

"You!" She spits at me, "You killed her!"

I look at her in the eyes, feeling her pain.

Jace grabs her arms, pulling her off of me. She yanks herself out of Jace's grasp and glares at him.

"I'm sorry." Is all I say, not sure if I really mean it.

"No your not. She told me about your type," She says angrily "You _Nephilim_."

"Well I hate to break it to you." Jace says, leaning on the lockers "But your little friend of yours was rogue. After she was done with you she would've gone to someone else."

This seems to anger her even more, "You _liar."_ She explodes at him, which doesn't seem to faze Jace at all.

He shrugs, seeming done with talking. "You have two options," He starts "Either walk out that door we never talk about this again and you forget about Charlotte, about everything you've learned from her or we end this now."

My runs cold knowing exactly what he means.

"Harper, " I say urgently, she snaps her head back to me " You don't need Charlotte, she's gone. You can forget this ever happened because you _never _needed her."

The half vampire girl begins to sob.

I try harder to get through to her, "Remember grade school? You were 10 and I was nine. We both had the same art class and you were always such an amazing artist, hell anything you did you were great at. You can start over Harper, I'll help you."

She looks up at me, a flash of hope goes through her eyes, and for a second I think she's going to agree with me. Almost instantly a look of hateful, enraged anger comes over her face. Only then do I feel tears I had I no idea that were there escape my eyes.

"Please." She says bitterly "I'd rather die than go with you cold blooded murderer."

"You don't mean that!" I say desperately, watching Jace take out a seraph blade and walk toward Harper who's bent over Charlotte's ashes.

" Harper look at me!" I yell at her, she continues to sob over the dust in her hands "You don't mean that!" I repeat.

Jace comes up behind her, plunging the seraph blade through her back.

"Jace! _Jace!_" I scream as blood spills through lips, until she too, turns into a pile of ashes.

There's a moment of numbness where I fall to my knees, my heart hurts for the girl who lost her chance in life because of a rogue vampire.

"Clary." I vaguely hear Jace say "Clary, baby look at me."

He's holding my face in his hands, "You couldn't have done anything else, she was way beyond reasoning. I've seen it a couple of times." He tells me softly.

I close my eyes, taking in slow breaths as I regain my composure; when I open them Jace is still staring at me. Not trusting my voice, I wrap my arms around his waist and give him a hard hug; he returns it with just as much force.

" Does it get any easier?" I ask him, leaning into his chest.

"When you have no relationship to the person, you have nothing to lose." He says, drawing circles into my back.

We're both silent for a while until light floods into the hallway from the door we used to enter the school.

"Jace?" I hear Izzy yell down the hall before, catching sight of us.

"Everything okay in here?" Alec asks, trailing behind her taking in the hallway for any danger.

" Rogue Vampire and her little feeder." He fills in Alec and Izzy, "Nothing too bad."

"Okay…" Izzy says "No ones hurt?"

"Nope." I answer.

"Well that's good! The game's over though, just finished." I look up at her, how long have we been fighting this vampire?

" Desert Mountain won thankfully, but now we're celebrating at some restaurant. Also, Aiden's wondering where you guys are." Izzy continues

I feel Jace's arms tighten around me at Aiden's name, jeez why can't they just get along?

"Well let's get going." I say, getting up with Jace. "Wait where's Simon?" I ask noticing his absence.

"Scouting the school for any danger. He'll meet us in the lot." She says as we walk out, leaving only the ashes to show we've been here,

Walking into the restaurant, you can feel the energy of people celebrating over winning. Many of the kids are from St. Xavier while some are from Desert Mountain, all I recognize. The little sports grill, Zipp's, is filled with nothing but high school kids all mingling around.

"Come on," I hear Sean say, guiding us to a table with the football team well into a conversation about the game that's on one of the TV screens right now. We all take a seat, me in between Aiden and Jace.

As Jace simply puts himself into the ongoing conversation, easily becoming the life of the table with his infective easygoing attitude. I look across the table to see Simon and Izzy in their own world with each other, I eventually tune out of the conversations going on around me until I'm brought back when Aiden sits back down next to me.

"Want one?" He asks me, pointing to a beer in his hand.

I raise an eyebrow at him "I'm good." I say simply.

He takes a large gulp of his drink, "You sure?" he asks me, his eyes getting cloudy. How many has he already had?

"Very." I try to tune out again until his hand wanders onto my thigh, instinctively I slap him hand off, not making a big scene of it.

"Hey." He whispers to me "I didn't know you were into tattoos."

I look at him confused until his hand traces the _iratze _I had drawn on myself a couple of hours ago on my thigh. I look at him, my eyes going wide, as he continues to stare at the rune.

Jace is too into his conversation to notice me get out of my seat and pull Aiden with me. I take him outside where we can get some space.

Once outdoors I really see the extent of how intoxicated he is, the way his eyes can't focus, his once sturdy body swaying every now and then.

"What did you just say?" I ask him again

"About what?" his speech is slurred and he leans heavily on the wall to the sports bar.

I look around, not feeling safe talking about this out in the open "About my tattoo."

"Oh yeah, it's nice." I smiles slowly, I catch him as he begins to fall down but he's _heavy._

"Aiden I think you should go home." I say to him, getting even more drunk won't do him any good.

"Yeah yeah yeah." He mumbles, searching through his pockets for the keys to his motorcycle, I hold my hand out for them.

"Oh no." He slurs "I'm perfectly capable of driving myself home."

I look at him "like hell you are. You're not getting on that back unless I'm driving it."

I think back to earlier today seeing one friend die, I couldn't bear to see an even closer one pass away today also.

"Aiden give me the keys." I say calmly, not wanting him to get mad.

However this seems to anger him, he throws his beer bottle to the ground with a loud crash sending shards of glass everywhere. He runs up to me, roughly grabbing both of my forearms, it takes everything in me not to push him back; but I know how he gets when he's drunk.

"I. Can. Drive. Myself. Home." He says slower into my ear, his breath reeks of alcohol.

"No Aiden! Give me your keys." I say, noticing how late it is with the rush hour traffic speeding through.

Before he can answer I snatch them from his hands and run around the corner into the alley behind the restaurant.

"Get your bike we're leaving." I order.

Surprisingly he obeys and, unsteadily, rolls his motorcycle to the alley.

I hastily draw a portal rune on one of the back alley walls and while I try to imagine his house the memories are vague so I picture my own house, showing up clearly on the other side.

"You didn't see _anything_." I snap at him and then proceeding to push him through the portal.

"Clary!" I hear a voice yell, Jace, from the restaurant door.

"Clary! Aiden!" Sean then yells, "Where the hell did they go?"

As their footsteps get closer I roll the motorcycle through the portal jumping in right after it.

I land easily on my feet next to a half passed out Aiden in my lawn and his motorcycle on its side.

" Come on." I say, getting him up and silently hoping no demons are making themselves at home in my house.

I open the door, using a key hidden inside a dead potted plant and turn on the lights, nothing inside so far.

I lay him down on the couch in the living room before going to get him a glass of water and an Alka Seltzer, he takes it thankfully, seeming to have sobered up a little bit.

"I'm sorry." He slurs sadly.

"Shhh. Just sleep." I say, suddenly feeling exhausted from the days events.

Before his head hits the pillow I can already tell he's knocked out asleep.

As I watch to make sure he's asleep I think about how I'm going to get back to the institute, with all the watching eyes I can't exactly portal back.

I open my phone to see a long line of missed calls from Jace, Sean, Izzy and Simon.

I press the call button and listen for the call to connect.

"Hello?" A frantic voice answers.

"Hey Jace." I whisper loud enough for him to hear.

"Clary where the hell did you go?! You aren't with that dipshit Aiden are you? He didn't try anything? I swear to god if he did he's a dead man."

I lay down on the carpeted floor, "I'm at my house Jace." I say slowly, I sigh not wanting to talk about what just happened.

" Could you pick me up?" I ask, surprised at how thick and emotional my words come out.

There's a pause, "Of course, I'll be there as soon as I can Okay?" He says softly.

"Okay, Jace?" I ask

"Yeah?"

"I love you." I say, not sure why I said it but feeling like I had to.

"I love you too Clare." He says before hanging up.

I give Aiden one last look before getting up to wait for Jace outside. I have a feeling it's going to be a while based on how he's coming from the city, so I sit down on the first step leading to my house. Soon, I lay down feeling sleep pulling me under. I take out a seraph blade from my backpack, knowing it won't do me any good if I fall asleep but feeling safer anyways.

"Clary, baby." Jace's voice brings me back to consciousness; I look up at his concerned eyes and give him a small smile.

"Hey there." I say, wondering what time it is.

"Hey." He says back quietly, "We need to go, I don't feel good about this place anymore."

I nod at him getting up slowly.

"Is your friend in there?" He asks me, sounding slightly irritated, I nod again.

"He was drunk. I couldn't let him drive home." I say honestly, looking down at my hands.

He groans, "I hate how good of a person you are sometimes."

I look up at him to see he has a genuine smile on my face that makes my heart do a backflip.

"Come on." He says, taking my hand as we walk to his parked motorcycle, he gets on and I war my arms around his waist, feeling safer already with him with me.

Without another word, he starts his bike and we drive off.

**AN: ** **Yay! Everything is good between the two finally! But what about Aiden? Tell me what you guys think about this chapter, as always I love reading your feedback and suggestions! You guys are awesome!**

**SAD NEWS: Spring break is coming to an end today at my school, which means, updates will not come as fast, probably two or three time a week. However I AM DETERMINED TO CONTINUE WRITING THIS FANFIC. Tell me when your spring breaks are in the comments.**

**On the bright side two more months until Summer Break. Hell yes!**

**Peace Out**

**XOXO**

**Erin**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

**Clary POV**

****** WARNING: DRUNK CLARY IN THIS CHAPTER**

After the day of the football game, the next 4 weeks went by pretty fast with little to no incidents aside from a couple more demons lurking around the school; we seem to be making progress on our mission slowly but surely.

Today was different.

Waking up I could even feel the excitement buzzing in the institute. We've all gotten used to our daily routine of school, training, and homework, repeat. It's the last Friday in October and that means the biggest football game of the year for St. Xavier against our rivals Northbrook.

I walk into the kitchen still in my pajamas when I smell something burning, which could only mea Izzy's cooking.

"Oh my god Iz! What are you making?" I say, my nose scrunching in disgust as the smell of what I can only describe as death enters my nostrils.

"Pancakes!" She says cheerfully.

I beg to differ; whatever the bright orange mush is in the bowl is anything but Pancakes.

"No! No, no, no but that down right now before you poison someone." I joke

She throws the bowl in the sink frustrated.

"Okay we're going to start fresh."

I say grabbing more ingredients from the fridge and setting them in front of her.

"You're going to teach me how to make pancakes!?" She asks excitedly.

"I hope so." I say, measuring out the flour.

15 minutes later Izzy actually doesn't fail at cooking. In front of us is a nice stack of fluffy golden pancakes.

"Wow Izzy I'm impressed!" I say, since I did let her mix and pour the pancakes onto the griddle.

"I am too." She says amazed.

"Something smells good!" I hear Alec says walking into the kitchen in a pair of jeans and his football jersey, since it's game day.

"Yeah it does!" I jump when I hear Jace's voice right behind me as I'm flipping another pancake, he chuckles and pulls me close to him.

"Thank, Izzy. She made them." I say taking the last pancakes off the stovetop.

I hear Alec gag in surprise.

"Oh calm down." Izzy says, "Clary measured it all. I just stirred and poured."

Alec looks at me for confirmation and when I nod he continues to devour his plate of pancakes.

I take a pancake, spread chocolate chips on it and roll it up into a burrito before taking a bite.

"Clary?" Izzy asks me.

"hmm?" I say, my mouth full of pancake.

"What are you doing?" she asks, nodding at my pancake burrito.

"You've never done this before?" I ask her incredulously, it's the only way Simon and I eat our pancakes.

"No, I eat them the way a normal person does." She jokes, cutting a piece with her fork as if an example.

" Well if you haven't noticed I'm not exactly the most normal person." I say taking another bite, Izzy laughs.

When I finish up I go back to my room and quickly take a shower and proceed to get dressed. When I walk out of the bathroom, still wrapped in a towel Jace is there sitting on my bed.

"Jesus, does no one in the shadow world believe in knocking?" I ask him, holding my towel tighter.

"Not really our thing." He jokes, smirking at me. "Here" He says, handing me his #37 football jersey.

I feel my heart flutter when he gives it to me, "what are you going to wear today then?" I ask him.

"My other football shirt." I remember the black football t shirts every guy on the football team got with their numbers written in gold on the back to wear to school on game days like these.

"Besides, Henry's giving his to his girlfriend and I think it'll be good luck if I give mine to you." He says.

I smile at him, feeling incredibly loved at that moment.

"Thank you." I say, I move in to give him a kiss but at the last moment, I move away leaving him in a daze, "Now I need to get dressed." I whisper to him, smirking.

"Oh I'll get you back for that." He says, walking out of the room.

When I put on the jersey it's definitely not my size but it's not terrible, it feels good wearing his #37 jersey, it's black with the gold numbers, his last name in block letters and a small Nike symbol in the corner.

I brush my hair out, my curls bouncing freely and decide to add a little mascara to my eyes.

I walk out of the bathroom, grab my backpack and go into the hallway where I'm immediately pinned to the wall by Jace. He looks great in hos black t shirt; similar to the jersey I'm wearing, accented with his football number on the front in gold. The colors only make his golden hair and eyes even more stunning, his tanned muscles even more defined.

He kisses me straight on the lips making my heart jump, as I go into deepen it he pulls back leaving me wanting more.

"I told you I'd get you back." He says to me, smiling.

"Oh you play dirty." I say to him ducking under his arms to get free of his grasp.

"Hey." He says, stopping me " You look good in my jersey."

I blush a little, looking down at myself.

"Come on we're going to be late." I say grabbing his hand and pulling him with me down the hall.

As we reach the school I see the school decked out in black and gold decorations and banners.

I get off from the back of Jace's motorcycle and can feel the excitement of the upcoming game in a few short hours from every student that passes by to wish Jace and Alec luck.

"Clary!" I hear a small voice from somewhere, I look at Izzy who's talking to Simon. Who was it?

I feel a tug on the back of my shirt to see none other than Lily looking up at me. She looks absolutely adorable in two pigtails and a yellow shirt under a black jumper supporting the high school.

"Hey Lily!" I say bending down to her, "Um… what are you doing here your class is about to start."

"Well," She says looking down at her feet, "I haven't seen you in a while, I would look for you at the subway but you're never there."

"Aw I'm sorry Lily." I say honestly, I always feel terrible when she's sad. " Tell you what." I finish getting her attention.

"Today is Friday. On Monday you and I'll go to the park, we can have ice cream; go on the carousel whatever you want. Right after school I'll pick you up. Deal?" I ask, opening my arms for a hug.

She runs into my arms, hugging me tightly "Deal!"

"Hey that's not fair!" I hear Jace say behind me whining like a three year old, "Ice cream? Carousel? Can I come?"

I laugh and Lily giggles, "Of course you can come Jacey!" She says, patting him on the head.

"Awesome!" he says, smiling at her warmly.

"Okay now it's time for you to go to school." I say, picking her up, I turn to Jace, "I'll meet you in first period?"

"I'll be there." He says, giving me light kiss on the lips.

"Ewww!" Lily screeches in my arms.

"Oh you're screaming now, " I say to her, "But one day you'll be kissing boys!" I finish puckering my face causing her to laugh hysterically as we walk across the street.

I drop her off with no problem this time, thankfully not having to deal with Mrs. Winter.

Luckily I make it to class right as the bell rings, Jace moves his backpack off of my seat next to him and Aiden, Sean and Simon greet me before Mr. Allen dives into a lecture.

**Lily POV**

I like Clary so much. Also her boyfriend.

I giggle to myself thinking about the two of them together.

"Alright it's drawing time my children." Mrs. Winter says placing paper at each of our desks.

Ooh! I'll draw Clary and I and I'll give it to her at the park! I'm so excited!

"We have a special guest though." I look over to Mrs. Winter to see a boy Clary's age standing next her, they both have the same smile on their face. It's scary.

He has really light blonde hair and dark eyes; if I looked fast enough he might almost be Clary's brother with the same light skin.

"Hi everyone!" He says kindly

"Hi!" we all say back.

"I won't take up too much of your time but there's one girl I want to meet. Lily are you here?" He asks looking around the room.

I raise my hand shyly. He beckons me to him with his hand.

I get up and shuffle my feet toward my teacher and the boy.

"Everyone else can continue drawing." Mrs. Winter says.

"Hey Lily!" He says to me, smiling.

"Am I in trouble?" I ask sadly, what did I do?

"Of course not," He says, "Your mommy and daddy are… out of town right now, and So Mrs. Winter and I will be taking care of you until then. We'll have a lot of fun!" He says

Maybe he isn't so bad.

"Okay!"

"Awesome! But first I need you to start taking this medicine for me." He hands me a purple bottle.

"Go ahead." Mrs. Winter says, seeming impatient.

I open the bottle, plugging my nose and drinking the disgusting liquid. When I finish I don't feel very good.

"Great job!" He says, giving me a high five.

"I don't feel good." I whine

"It gets better. I promise." He says

" Go back to drawing now Lily." Mrs. Winter says cheerfully.

I go back to my seat, my stomach doing cartwheels and my head feeling fuzzy. I decide not to draw, just lie my head down.

**Clary POV**

The first couple of periods go by extremely fast. Aiden and I are laughing over a ridiculous conversation in Spanish that we're having in class, when the bell rings signaling lunch.

"Hasta mañana clase!" The teacher yells as the class filters out.

I take my time putting away my binder and stuff since I hate having a messy backpack.

"Jesus Clare you're so slow!" he says, theatrically tapping his foot on the floor.

"Hey I take pride in the placement of my school supplies." I joke to him.

"At this pace we'll miss all of lunch." He jokes back smirking at me before swooping me into his arms, grabbing my backpack and running down the hallway to the cafeteria.

"Aiden!" I say, laughing "Let me down!"

"No can do Clare." He says "What kind of man would I be if I let your crippled body walk all the way upstairs to down here."

I roll my eyes "that was literally a month ago." I say.

"I know it's just fun carrying you." He says, I laugh.

As we enter the bustling lunchroom I attempt to wiggle from his hold. I catch sight of Jace talking to a few girls stopped at our lunch table and can't help but feel a twinge of annoyance and jealousy, damn his charming nature.

"You can let go of me now." I say to him.

"Okay if you say so." He shrugs, putting me in a trashcan.

"No!" I almost scream as he laughs "Not there!" I grab onto his jersey.

His real laugh is infectious and soon I'm weak laughing as we walk to our lunch table.

"What's so funny?" Izzy asks, amused.

"It's just… I went to, and she… oh my god!" Aiden tries to explain before laughing even harder, in turn, making me clutch my stomach from laughing.

I wipe the tears from my eyes not sure why this is so funny as Aiden, who still hasn't put me down, leans on the edge of the table to catch his breath.

Jace is staring at the two of us intently, not finding the humor in whatever we're laughing at. I pry Aiden's hands off of me this time and walk over to Jace.

"Did I miss some hilarious joke?" He asks, glaring at Aiden who's finally composed himself.

"Spanish… those irregular verbs just get me sometimes." I say sarcastically, managing to get him to smile.

He pulls me onto his lap, wrapping his arms around me protectively.

"Are you ready for tonight?" I ask him.

"When have I ever been unprepared?" He scoffs.

"I can think of a couple times." I laugh

He looks at me with a fake look of hurt on his face.

"Well give me back my jersey, I think I need a girlfriend who believes in me more." He says sarcastically.

I wrap my arms around the jersey.

"No thank you." I say, "I actually love the person who owns this jersey too much."

He looks down at me, "Oh well, I _guess_ you can wear it."

" Also I just have a bra on under this and you wouldn't want to see me like that." I say playfully.

"On second thought I think I will take my jersey back." He replies, we both laugh.

Jace and I go into our own world for the rest of the period, I miss not being able to spend all day with him to talk about nothing of importance. When the bell rings ending lunch, I'm sad to have to leave him.

"I'll meet you in parking lot?" He asks me.

"I'll be there." I smile at him as we get up to go our separate ways.

My seventh period goes by surprisingly fast talking to Izzy about the excitement of the game about to go down in a few short hours, I practically run with Izzy to the parking lot to see that Jace is already there having a conversation with Sean.

"Aren't you pumped Clary?" Sean asks me

"Super!" I say, putting as much cheer into my voice as I can which makes him chuckle.

"I'll see you later man." Sean and Jace bump fists as he walks away with Henry.

"Ready?" Jace asks me.

"As I'll ever be." I answer

After a short trip back to the institute to give Jace back his jersey and to change into a pair of shorts and a flowy, black tank top that has our lion mascot in gold. Although it just barely shows my belly button Izzy still insisted I wear it. I bring a jacket with me just in case. We're back at school; Jace, Sean, Henry and the rest of the team are warming up on the field in their uniforms aside from their helmets. Izzy is next to me talking to Simon, While I'm texting Magnus who's doing god know what.

As the bleachers fill up, the excitement grows. I recognize and talk with some other kids with school buying my time before the game starts. I know the game is about to start when the cheerleaders come out doing flips and other tricks to get the crowd pumped.

I watch the guys get into a circle as Henry, the quarterback, says some words to them before breaking out, looking ready to go.

I notice Jace running up to the bleachers; I lean across the bar as he gets closer.

"Can I get a kiss good luck?" He asks.

"I mean if you want." I hear Simon say, puckering his lips, "I mean aren't we technically blood brothers. I promise I wont make it weird."

I laugh at the disgusted look on Jace's face, "Not _you_." He says

"Well I guess if you insist," Izzy says next "But technically you're my brother, but if you're into that."

Simon and I both laugh this time at how uncomfortable Jace looks.

"Come here." I say to him finally, kissing him square on the lips, he pulls he in, almost making me lose my balance.

I stop the kiss after a second "Go get 'em champ." I say, ruffling his hair.

He gives me a wink and runs back onto the field.

It's show time.

This game has definitely had its twists and turns. We held the lead for a while until Northbrook scored a field goal putting them in the lead by a mere 3 points. They play dirty though, every tackle they make has the potential to break bones; it did for a poor sophomore in the second quarter.

All we need is a touchdown, but with only seconds on the clock this might not be our day. After a quick timeout both team are back on the field, they all look so focused. Commands are yelled and the next thing Henry fakes the ball to a kid named James who runs for the end zone.

It doesn't take long for the other team to see he doesn't actually have the ball. As Henry's pursuers get near him he throws the ball to Jace as he gets tackled, Jace catches the ball with ease tucking it into his arm and running with superhuman speed, god bless angel blood.

Our side of the bleachers gets on their feet knowing no one has a prayer of catching him. When he's feet away from the end zone, he stops running and walks into his touchdown before throwing the ball on the ground, typical Jace.

The crowd goes absolutely wild as the clock hits zero. The looks of defeat on the Northbrook side are priceless.

"Go to him!" I hear Izzy yell through the cheers.

I run off the bleachers towards Jace who's surrounded by the football team.

I'm stopped by Aiden who picks me up and twirls me around.

"We won! Holy shit we won!"

"I know!" I yell back, extremely happy for the team.

He puts me down and I run into the crowd of sweaty guys to see Jace in the middle, he sees me and comes to hug me tightly.

"Great job MVP." I say to him.

He looks at me with a huge smile on his face before consuming me with a fervent kiss. I vaguely hear the team oohing and ahhing teasingly but I barely notice as he tips me back, his other hand holding the small of my back to keep me from falling.

I look at him intensely as we break the kiss, the field is thick with people waiting to congratulate him, all watching our intimate moment, I blush.

"You're fan club is waiting." I say.

"Let them wait." He says, lifting me up and spinning me around.

"You won Jace!" I say excitedly "I'm so proud of you."

He puts me down, letting it sink in.

"Go!" I say forcefully, "A bunch of people are ready to congratulate you."

He gives me one more heartbreakingly beautiful smile before walking into the crowd, all of them cheering his name.

"Wow your boyfriend is practically a hero in the shadow _and _human world." Simon says to me jokingly.

"I know right!" I laugh.

"Come on we have a party to get to!" Izzy says, grabbing my arm and pulling us toward Alec and Jace.

"We'll meet you two at the party." She says, practically jumping with excitement.

Aiden's house is just as huge as I remember it to be. When we get there the party is already in full swing. I'm surprised his neighbors haven't called the cops yet.

Izzy knocks on the door and I'm surprised to see Aiden has made it before us, already changed.

"Hey guys! Come in enjoy!"

Izzy immediately runs away with Simon leaving me alone with Aiden who takes my hand and leads me into the dance floor, I let the music flood through me and start dancing with Aiden. Unfortunately this isn't my first party, but never one this crazy.

After a while of dancing, laughing, and talking I feel hands on my waist and turn around to see Jace whose finally made it, earing his jersey and a pair of jeans.

"Hey there." I yell through the music.

"Hey." Hey says, dancing with me

"How does it feel to win the biggest game of the year?" I ask him playfully.

"Amazing." He yells, pulling me close to him, I laugh.

I feel Aiden gently tug my arm, pulling me away from my boyfriend.

"Let me get you something to drink." He says, I look at Jace who doesn't seem too pleased about this idea.

Before I have a chance to answer him, he's pulling me through the crowd, I see Jace trying to follow us until he's stopped by a group of girls dancing all over him, a twinge of anger and jealousy hits me hard, that should be me.

We reach the kitchen which is, while not as crowded as the dance floor, still pretty packed.

"Can I make you something?" He asks me.

"How the hell did you get so much alcohol?" I ask, remember that anyone at this party is no older than 18.

"I have connections." He smirks, "Besides, it's no big deal, you've drank before."

When I don't say anything his eyes go wide.

"_Never?_" he asks me, I shake my head no.

"Then trust me." He grabs my hand and leads me to the kitchen island filled with booze.

He takes a red cup and mixes to drinks for the both of us.

I look at the light brown liquid in my cup, feeling hesitant.

"Don't worry, I'll catch you if you faint." He jokes

I smile and take a small sip, I scrunch my nose as the bitter liquid touches my tongue but take a second sip, this time it tastes…good.

I finish the cup and as I look up Aiden is staring at me intently.

"Like it?" He asks me

A giggle escapes me,_ what's so funny?_ I think

He smiles, "I'll take that as a yes." He finishes his drink in one gulp before making us both a second, this time filling the cups to the rim.

I grab it, starting to feel looser and lighter with every sip.

"Want to dance?" He asks me with amusement in his eyes.

I nod my head yes, finishing off my drink. Aiden takes a bottle of what looks like vodka by the neck and takes a big drink before grabbing my hand and leading me out of the room back to the dance floor.

I trip on my own shoes at one point, before I can fall Aiden catches me "Careful there." He says

I laugh, for some reason everything has more humor in it.

As we begin to dance, the music and world around me begins to blur; I feel nothing but pure joy and happiness and Aiden who has gotten extremely close to me.

_Stop it Clary, get him off of you_. The back of my mind tells me, but it's such a low whisper I barely here it.

I feel his hands wander down my back until they get _way_ too low. Instead of pushing him off of me, I just laugh into his neck.

"Can I get something else to drink?" I ask him, he looks up at me and nods

As he guides me back to the kitchen I notice I'm leaning so heavily on him he keeps his arm around my waist so I don't trip.

I see Izzy when we enter the kitchen who looks just as happy as I do.

"IZZY!" I yell at her, she looks away from Simon at me and waves back.

Simon has a concerned look on his face as he comes toward Aiden and I.

"Clary are you _drunk_." He asks me, I laugh at how his voice goes up at the end.

"No she just very happy." Aiden butts in.

"No," He says looking at Aiden, "You're drunk, Izzy's drunk; Clary you're wasted."

I laugh at his choice of words, the world around me spins for a second.

"Aw don't be a fun sucker." I whine at him, he gives me a confused look.

"Yeah Simon!" Izzy slurs, bumping into him "Leave her alone, lets dance."

He seems hesitant leaving me alone with Aiden, my friend, but eventually goes off with Izzy after giving Aiden a look.

"Try this." Aiden says, handing me a shot glass with a clear liquid followed by a lime.

"Drink the shot and then squeeze the lime in your mouth."

He picks me up and puts me on the counter where a couple of other people are sitting waiting to take the shot.

"Ready? Go!"

I swallow the liquid and quickly squeeze the lime into my mouth. I cough as the drink burns my throat until hit hits my stomach and an outburst of giggles escapes my mouth. I lean against the person next to me on the counter, Sean!

"Hi Sean!" I say, when I look over at him he's all sweaty and his eyes are closed

"Shhhh!" I say to anyone around me "He's sleeping!"

"You're silly." Aiden says, not nearly as drunk as I am.

The opposite door to the kitchen opens where I see Henry walk in with Jace, a beer in his hand; it's been soooooo long since I've seen him.

"Jace!" I yell at him, he looks over at me with a confused look that turns into concern.

Another outburst of laughter explodes from my mouth as I lay down on the counter, now Jace is walking towards me but he's upside down, weird.

"Come on Clary, lets go dance." Aiden says hurriedly, pulling me off of the counter as I stumble out the door.

Jace's face turns angry when he sees Aiden, Why can't he just be happy like me?

I exit the kitchen and enter the dance floor where Aiden begins to get extremely touchy… everywhere.

_Stop this Clarissa_ that back of my head tells me, when I weakly attempt to push him off of me, it only encourages him as he pushes me into a wall and begins kissing up my neck, rough, not like Jace's.

Speaking of Jace, I see him searching through the crowd for something but I have no idea what, when he sees me, however, he looks livid.

The world starts to twist and turn and the only thing keeping me upright is Aiden's hold, his lips forcefully connect with mine, as Jace is feet away from us.

I feel myself crash to the ground when he's all of a sudden pulled off of me.

"What the hell man?" I hear Aiden ask innocently.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!"Jace yells at him, looking enraged.

"Just having a little fun. You know little Clary's never drank in her life-" Before he can finish Jace's fist connects with Aiden head hard, he drops like a rock.

The room is still spinning violently now, I feel like I'm going to throw up.

"Jace have you ever tried _tequila_?" I ask him, fumbling on the last word.

He kneels next to me, I try to focus on his face but it keep s moving, or maybe it' me.

"Jesus Christ what did he do to you?" He says half to himself

"It _burns _when you drink it, like… like fire!" I say to him, laughing at my analogy.

"Yep we're definitely going home, right now." He says, helping me stand up.

He takes out his phone and the bright light burns my eyes, I look away.

"Meet us outside wit Iz and Simon." He talks to an invisible person over his phone, I giggle at the thought. Jace gives me a look.

He hangs up the phone and grabs my hand as we walk out the party, what a shame I was having so much fun.

"Clary!" I hear Izzy yell once we're outside, "I found you!"

She runs over to me tripping on her heels, luckily Simon catches her.

"Great she's drunk to." I hear Jace mumble.

We walk over to Alec whose leaning on his motorcycle, I focus on my feet as they talk to each other.

"Clary." I hear voice swimming into my ear "Clary baby." The voice is closer, I look up to see Jace is looking at me, he has a guilty look on his face, "You need to focus okay?' he says softly, I nod "You need to draw a portal to the institute." He hands me my stele and I fall to the ground, lying on the cool grass feels nice.

Oh yeah! A portal!

The runes come to me as second nature and soon a sparkly portal comes to life.

'Thank god." I hear Jace say relieved.

The portal takes the little energy I have left so I curl up into a ball on the grass, forgetting everything else.

I feel myself being lifted off of the ground and then a sense of weightless until gravity suddenly takes over again and I'm falling, I whimper when I'm caught by someone.

"Don't worry, I got you." Jace whispers into my ear, I moan and burrow into his shirt.

"Jace." I hear myself whisper, very distantly and then nothing.

Total darkness.

**AN: That was seriously a LONG chapter! Anyways I hope you guys liked it I really enjoyed writing this chapter! Aiden's pushing his limits am I right? Tell me what you think about this fanfic I love reading your feedback and reviews! Next chapter will be a nice break from all the drama but after that there's a big storm coming!**

**Peace Out!**

**XOXO**

**Erin**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

**Clary POV**

I feel like complete and total crap. There's a sharp pain in my head and I can hardly focus on any single thought.

I dare to open my eyes; it's still dark outside. I slowly turn my head and look at the dim numbers coming from the clock on my bedside table, its 4:00am.

I groan, propping myself up on my elbows until vertigo has me crashing back down.

"Morning." I hear someone whisper next to me, Jace.

I moan a hi, closing my eyes again. I try to go back to sleep until everything I drank a couple of hours ago come rushing up my throat. I quickly get up, running to the bathroom and reach the toilet just in time. I continue heaving until there's nothing left but my stomach doesn't stop. Somewhere during my time puking Jace appears holding all of my hair back.

I groan, my headache getting worse as I lie on the cool, tiled floor, _that feels nice._

I feel Jace plop down next to me, I sit up next to him as he hands me a glass of water. I take it thankfully, swishing the water around my mouth before spitting it into the toilet and flushing.

"I feel terrible." I say, finally able to form words.

He lets me lean on his chest; as I look down at myself to see I have on Jace's jersey.

"Jace?" I mumble

"Hmm?" He replies.

"Why do I have on your jersey?" I ask, my eyes getting heavy.

"You basically insisted." He says, a little humor in his voice. My eyes shoot open.

"Care to elaborate?" I ask him.

" You blacked out when we got back for like an hour, but you woke up and started taking off your shirt and then you took mine off and put it on." He chuckles.

I feel my face get red.

"Oh my god." I say, burying my face in his bare chest "Anything else?"

"Well," He says, I look up at him to see he's smiling, "At one point I couldn't even get you to lay down. You kept running outside apparently trying to find demons to fight."

I hear him laugh at the memory I can't recall as I close my eyes in embarrassment.

"It's okay, it was kind of cute." I hear him whisper in my ear. I flip him off which only makes him laugh, I can't help but crack a small smile.

After a second I get up unsteadily, to walk to the bathroom sink. I look at myself in the mirror to see my cheeks are blotchy with red splotches, my green eyes are dull and my hair is extremely untamable. I take my toothbrush from its holder and brush my teeth, deciding to get rid of one of my dilemmas.

When I finish, my mouth feeling a trillion times better, I see Jace behind me in the mirror. His hair looks unkempt like mine and there are tiny bags under his eyes; however he's definitely fared better than I have.

I walk slowly back to the bed, hearing Jace follow me, and plop on it ungracefully. Jace lays down right next to me, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me close to him.

"Do you remember anything?" He asks me after a second.

"Well after the game," I say slowly "I went to the party and danced for a while until you came."

"Then?" He pushes me, as if trying to confirm something.

"Then?" I try to think, "Then Aiden pulled me into the kitchen and asked if I'd ever drank before, I said no and then he mixed me some strange drink in a cup."

I pause for a second.

"He told me to trust him," I say, "and I did, after one he gave me two then three and then I did shots." I laugh dryly with no humor.

Jace pulls me tighter to him, I feel his body tense up, he smells like sweat and alcohol; probably like I do.

"Then." My voice wavers, the memories hitting me like a ton of bricks, "He just went crazy with me. I mean, I've seen him enough time drunk but never like that."

"I'll kill him." Jace says after a second, I feel his hands turn to fists behind my back.

"Jace." I say soothingly, "He was drunk." I try to defend my friend.

" Yeah well your friend's an asshole." He says honestly, "I swear to god the next time I see him nothing will stop me from sending him to hell."

"_Jace_." I say again, he looks down at me, his eyes filled with anger, "Come on, your better than that."

He doesn't say anything, "I'm serious." I continue, "Look at everything you've been through, _we've_ been through in the past couple of months. Your 100 times the man he'll ever be and you should know that."

He looks at my hands he's now holding; I can tell he's listening.

" We're here for a mission, and he's just a side effect of our time at school. When we're done here, it takes two weeks or two years, I may not have my friends from school anymore; I'll have to forget them. But you know what?" I ask him, feeling my heart break a little at the thought of having to leave my friends all over again.

Jace looks into my eyes as if asking me what.

"I'm still going to be the luckiest girl in the world because I still have you. I've gone to what's felt like hell and back to be with you and there is no way in hell I'm letting a mundane friend of mine get in the way of that. Aiden's made some extremely stupid decisions in the past, trust me, but you're a child of heaven and you came here to kill demons, not damage innocent humans." I say to him meaning every word.

He keeps staring at me for what feels like hours but is probably a couple of seconds until he puts a hand on my face.

"How is it you always know the right things to say?" He asks, sounding astonished.

I blush from his words, looking down at my hands.

"I will still kill him if he pulls anything like that again." I give a short giggle

"Understandable." I say simply

I feel myself dozing again as he kisses me on the lips gently, when he breaks the kiss I lie my head on his shoulder, I lean my head up and give him a light kiss on his jawbone before cuddling up to him, already halfway into my slumber.

"Sleep easy." I hear Jace say.

I pass out for the second time tonight.

A wicked headache is the next thing that wakes me up. I squint my eyes at the sunlight filtering through my curtains before turning in my bed to see Jace still fast asleep. My heart flutters at his innocent, even adorable face; he looks so peaceful.

I turn in the bed again to my bedside table where I shuffle through my drawer to find a bottle of Advil. I take two pills out of the bottle; bringing them to my mouth and swallowing them with the help of a water bottle that was next to my bed.

"What's that?" I hear Jace ask groggily, looking at the bottle.

"For headaches, something an _iratze _can't help with."

He leans over me and takes the bottle, reading the back before taking out two himself and swallowing them. His frown leaves his face when the medicine takes effect.

_Buzzzzzzzz_

I groan when I hear my phone go off somewhere on the ground by my bed, I search blindly for it until I feel it under my bed right as it stops buzzing.

I look at the lock scream, "Whoa." I mutter to myself.

Jace leans closer next to me and sees the screen is filled with texts and calls from Sean, Simon, but mostly Aiden.

I scroll through the missed calls, until I reach a voicemail from him, I click on it to listen.

"Heeeeeeeey Claaary." He slurs into the phone, I see Jace roll his eyes, listening intently.

"You left so soon, I miss you. We were having so much fun!" He laughs drunk into the phone. "But you know, something's different about you."

He makes a noise like he's thinking, "I don't know, maybe it's those sexy little tattoos you have."

I almost fall out of the bed at what he says. Jace looks curiously at my wide eyes wide; the phone drops out of my hands.

"What did he say?" He asks me.

"What do you see?" I ask him, holding out my arms.

He looks at me seeming confused, "You're skin?" he says.

I show him my legs where a few runes are still fading from a demon attack a couple of days back.

"Here?" I ask him frantically, knowing if I can see them he can.

"I don't know you're legs?" he guesses.

"_Other _than that." I say to him.

"Runes?" He guesses again, I sigh. "Clary what did he say? Why are you asking me this?" He pushes for an answer.

I find my phone on the bed and hand it to him, "Listen." I say.

He puts the phone to his ear and listens patiently to the message, I know he's heard what I heard what I heard when he gives me a look.

"Do you think-"

"No." he interrupts, thinking hard "I would've recognized his name if he was a shadow hunter."

"Maybe he's like me." I say, thinking back to how I found Jace at Pandemonium.

He looks at me, clearly considering this scenario.

"He definitely has the sight." I continue, "I'm just not sure he fully recognizes he does."

Jace looks deep in thought, I roll over straddling myself on top of him and becoming fully aware I'm only in a pair of underwear and Jace's jersey.

"Hey." I whisper to him, getting his attention, "Let's not worry about it too hard, whatever happens, happens." I say.

I lean in, placing a hand on his cheek and bending down to kiss him. As he leans up toward me I jump off of him, leaving him in a daze.

"Sorry. I got hungry." I say giving a lame excuse, before running out the room into the quiet hallway.

I hear him run out of the room when I'm halfway down the hallway, he sees me, smirks and comes barreling towards me, I run away as fast as I can and slam the door when I get into the kitchen.

"Hmmmm." I say going into the pantry, pretending to look at food when he comes in.

"Wow! I wonder where she went." He says sarcastically, "Maybe I'll check the pantry."

As I attempt to run out of the small room Jace catches me by the waist causing a squeal to escape me. I try to escape out of his grasp but he turns me around.

"You little tease." He says, leaning in to kiss me.

Before he can I use a can of whipped cream I snatched and spray some on his nose catching him by surprise, I laugh at how ridiculous he looks.

He smiles at me, making my heart leap, before giving me a bear hug and running out of the kitchen with me.

"Let me down!" I say to him.

"No can do." He replies, making me giggle.

I feel us go up stairs, which can only mean one thing, the green house.

When he lets me down I see the entire skyline of New York illuminated by the morning sun.

"It's beautiful." I say, not able to take my eyes off of it.

"Yeah," Jace says, looking at me and not the landscape "You are."

I look at him blushing, he grabs my waist and leans in to kiss me, this time I let him.

Oh my god I love this boy.

**AN: Aww cute little fluffy chapter! Last one for a while, from now on it gets intense guys! Tell me in the comments how you guys liked this chapter! As always I love hearing from you guys!**

**Peace Out**

**XOXO**

**Erin**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

**Clary POV**

The weekend goes by way too fast and before I know it, its Monday. I get up and take a shower as usual and put on a flowy pink tank top along with some leggings and my combat boots. I walk out of my room with my backpack and bump into Jace who's coming from his room across the hall from me.

"Whoa, if you wanted to see me that bad you should've knocked." He jokes.

I smile at him. I missed his presence in my room last night, he had gone out with some of the football team to celebrate their win, I guess he got back late and didn't want to wake me.

He gives me a kiss on the lips before we walk down the hallway to the kitchen.

"You know what I think is weird?" I say to him.

"What?"

"It's been over a month and my mom and your parents haven't gotten home from the meeting yet." I say, missing my mother more than I expected to at that moment.

"Oh that." He says, going through the fridge, "They always say they last a couple of weeks but I remember last year it went on for a little more than three months. They'll make contact when they can." He assures me, pouring us each a glass of orange juice.

I nod looking down at my juice.

"We have a packed day today." I say, looking up at him. "I almost forgot I promised Lily to spend the day with her."

"That's right!" he says

"You know you don't have to come if you don't want to."

"No, no. I want to. Lily's sweet, she reminds me of Max." He says, sounding distant.

"Yeah." I say, thinking of Jace's sweet adoptive brother.

"I can tell you really care about her." He says, looking at me.

I look back down at my orange juice; "There's no one else in this world who does." I say half to myself.

It's hard to forget that Lily's parents gave her up right after she was born, or so her aunt tells me. She may not know she's adopted but with the way she's treated from the couple of times I've met her abusive, neglecting aunt I can never forget.

Jace is staring at me curiously when I look up; he looks like he's going to say something until the door opens again revealing Simon, Izzy, and Alec.

"Well." She says, looking at her watch "We're going to be late."

I look at the clock on the wall to see that we should've left at least 15 minutes ago, we all exchange glances before dashing out of the kitchen, down the stairs and outdoors.

"Wait!" I yell as they look ready to ride off on their bikes, "Have we forgotten that we're shadow hunters?"

They smirk knowing what I mean, I draw a portal rune right outside of the garage leading to an alley right next to the school. As it opens I run to get on the back of Jace's bike as he rides through the portal, the rest of my friends following.

As we make it to the parking lot there are only a couple of people there.

"Damn it." Izzy says, "If I knew we were going to portal we could've left in like, another 30 minutes. Now we're early."

I laugh at her thought process.

"It's all good Iz." Jace says, " I need to see you're French homework anyways."

"You didn't do it did you?" She asks, looking through her backpack.

"You know it!" He smiles at her sarcastically.

I laugh as he takes the homework and sits on the pavement to copy it. This is going to be a long Monday.

I beg to differ by the time 7th period rolls around, this entire school day has gone by extremely fast, other than lunch of course when Aiden decided to mention how 'great the party was on Friday, I would totally go back to that time with you.' I swear I could see Jace having a battle in his mind on whether to keep his promise or kill him right there, he made the right decision.

I jump when the bell rings signaling the end of the school day, I pack my sketchbook as Izzy says goodbye to meet Simon. I leave the classroom to go to my locker where I see Jace already waiting for me.

He smiles when he catches sight of me, I come up to him, getting on my tiptoes to hug him around the neck and kiss him.

"Ready?" I ask, "We need to pick up Lily."

"I think that can wait." He says, grabbing my waist and kissing me again.

I break the kiss giggling.

"Come on, we don't want her to think we ditched her." I say, grabbing his hand and pulling him out the doors to the school with me.

15 seconds later we've crossed the street to the kindergarten where a bunch of 5 year olds wait for their parents to sing them out. I go to the front desk and put my signature on the sign out sheet like I've done so many times before.

When Lily dashes out of the room with when she sees us, her backpack barely hanging on. She looks adorable in a pair of grey leggings and a short sleeved mint t shirt with a pink heart in the middle. He straight brown hair is half up with a white bow in the back framing her face and her beautiful big, blue eyes.

"You came!" she says, running into my arms.

Something seems different about her for a second. I look at Jace who confirms it, her body feels warm, significantly warmer. The way she desperately clings onto me is something I've never seen her do before.

When Jace's sensor buzzes slightly, I know we have to go.

We walk out with Lily as calmly as we can. When I put her down, however, she refuses to let go of me.

"You feeling okay kiddo?" I ask her lightheartedly.

She looks up at me and smiles "I'm so excited she says!"

I blow off her clinginess as being excited as we reach the high school parking lot to Jace's motorcycle.

Jace takes Lily as I get on and then places Lily's small body in his lap.

"Ready?" He asks her.

She nods excitedly.

"Hold on tight." He says, pressing the gas and we're off.

Our first stop when we make it to the general vicinity of the central park our first stop is the ice cream shop. When we walk in Lily's mouth drops open at all of her choices, I look at Jace who looks just as amused as I do.

"What do you want?" I ask

"Hmm good question." Jace answers, looking at the flavors inquisitively.

I slap his arm, laughing "Not you!"

"Ummm," Lily says, as if this is the hardest decision she's ever made "Can I have chocolate… with sprinkles?"

"Of course you can." I turn to the cashier "One chocolate with sprinkles, one mint chocolate chip-"

"…and one strawberry." Jace adds at the last moment.

As the lady hands us the ice cream, Jace takes out his wallet to pay as I give Lily some napkins and go outside to find a table to sit at.

Jace comes out a moment later holding his ice cream cone and sits down next to me.

"This is sooo good!" Lily says, devouring her cup of ice cream.

"Yeah but I think mint chocolate chip is better." I say playfully, licking my cone.

"Nah uh!" She giggles.

"Yeah you're right Lily," Jace says "because strawberry is _obviously _the best."

Lily giggles, "Well chocolate is my favorite!"

As we sit there Lily recounts her day at school putting emphasis on certain things.

"Really?" I say trying to sound totally engulfed in her story.

"Yeah!" she says, "Oh! And I made you this today during craft time."

She goes through her My Little Pony backpack and hands me a folded piece of paper. On it is a flower with pretty much every color on the rainbow on it with 'I Love Clary' scribbled under the drawing in multiple colors. It's no Rembrandt but I love it all the same.

"Lily this is beautiful!" I say, she blushes in happiness, "This is definitely going in my room."

Jace takes the picture, nodding in approval before handing it back to me.

Once we finish our ice cream I look at my phone to see that its only 3:30.

"Okay Lily, you have three hours to choose whatever you want to do around here. What's on your mind?" I ask.

She thinks for a second; as she turns to look at me I notice an unsettling darkness come over her face before it brightens again. I look at Jace who seems to have noticed the same thin.

"Can we ride the carousel?" She asks.

"Jace I guess we're going to the carousel." I say, getting up and grabbing her hand.

She puts on her backpack and we walk into the huge park, taking our time for her to stop and look at certain things before we reach the ride.

I pay the lady for 3 three rides on the carousel for each of us. It's great that this is a school day, which means there's close to no one in the park meaning no lines for anything.

Lily runs up to the carousel and chooses a horse that I help her get onto, there are only four or five other children with their parents riding the ride. I find a horse close to Lily's and Jace sits on one next to mine.

" Something feels off." I say.

"I know what you mean. My sensor has been going on and off every so often but if there was something following us I would've seen it by now." He says. I nod.

I look over at Lily who seems to be having the time of her life.

" I'd hate to end off her day so soon." I say half to myself.

" She's lucky to have you." Jace replies, I turn my head to look at him and he's staring back at me.

" Thank you." I say looking away from his gaze.

As the ride comes to a stop, Lily goes around to find a new horse, I watch her walk around the carousel until she's out of my range of sight, I'm about to follow when I hear her giggle in joy and stay where I am.

When the third ride ends Jace and I get off of our horses and walk around the ride to get Lily. When we find her though she has a deep frown on her face.

"Something wrong Lily?" I hear Jace ask.

She doesn't look at either of us, instead just shakes her head no and grabs my hand.

We continue to walk through the park, following Lily as she pints stuff out. She's back to her normal self within seconds and I blow off her random mood swing.

That is, until in the middle of one of the gardens she stops suddenly.

I look at Jace for a second and go over to where she's standing.

"Clary I don't feel good." She says, still looking down.

From the side profile of her face I see tears welling up in her eyes.

"Hey, it's all going to be okay." I say, "What hurts?"

When she finally looks up a small gasp escapes my lips, her once blue ayes are now drowned in black, no blue, no whites of the eyes; just solid black circles staring back at me.

"Everything." She says, pouting her lip, obviously not seeing what I'm seeing. "I have medicine in my backpack." She offers.

I snatch her backpack that has fallen to the ground; I look over to Jace who seems to be keeping watch around us, not noticing the scene unfolding.

I open the backpack and go through her folders and papers until at the bottom of the bag is an unmarked bottle filled with some strange liquid, in fact, there are three or four identical empty bottle still in her backpack.

I open the bottle and, out of curiosity, put a dab of it on my wrist, it burns almost immediately.

Demon blood.

I small cry escapes my lips. _Who's been giving this to her?_

"Oh my god!" I half scream, catching Jace's attention.

Tears well up in my eyes as I realize that the girl I've loved like a sister has been poisoned.

Jace is behind me assessing the situation and trying hard to put the pieces together.

"Lily who gave this to you?" I ask her?

"Me." I hear a voice say from the forest surrounding us.

I look up to see my brother lounging by a tree. Lily clearly recognizes him.

Jace stands up, a seraph blade and a dagger in hand, he looks ready to fight.

"Don't bother angel boy." He says carelessly, "I'm just a projection, I'm not that stupid."

"Why?" I whisper, holding Lily.

" Her parents were a nuisance, and then that aunt of hers… ugh! Besides I have to stop the family tree somewhere for this family. You know her aunt was a witch."

_Was_. I think to myself.

"Clary I need you to understand that I have the power here." He sounds slightly uncertain himself. "If you come with me, we'll be unstoppable."

I look at Lily, who's squirming and crying in my arms.

"After _this?_" I yell, pointing at Lily "I don't think so."

"Well that's your choice." He shrugs, snapping his fingers.

Suddenly, Mrs. Winter comes out, or what _was_ Mrs. Winter, the only thing slightly resembling the human form of this demon is the glasses and shards of her favorite lime green dress. Sebastian disappears shortly after, I don't notice though.

"Lily stay right there." I say standing up and grabbing two daggers from my backpack, The 5 year old is crying so hysterically I'm not sure she hears me.

As The demon lunges for us Jace is already one step ahead. He slices he arms causing her to screech loudly, I take the opportunity to come up from behind and slice her head off. My movements are abruptly stopped when I hear a blood-curdling scream.

I turn around to see Lily… and a demon.

I sprint to her as fast as I can but the demon is faster, stabbing a sharp claw through her back and out the other side.

Pure, untamed rage takes over me at that moment.

I take on the demon quickly and savagely spearing a knife through the top of it's head and wildly slicing it's many limbs off until it's just a body, and then the body disappears.

I'm vaguely aware of the screaming pain in my arms where ichor has splattered all over or the pain in my wrist or sides. All I feel is a screaming pain in my heart.

I go over to a limp Lily, whose eyes have turned blue again.

"Lily?" I say lifting her head to my lap.

When she doesn't respond the tears flow freely down my cheeks, the hole in her body has a constant flow of crimson red blood mixed with ichor staining her mint green shirt and pants.

I notice Jace defeat Mrs. Winter out of the corner of m eyes and run over to me.

"Lily, stop pretending, it's time to wake up." I cry to her.

No response.

"LILY!" I yell at her open eyes staring at nothing, "_LILY_." I screech finally.

I feel Jace but a hand on my shoulder that makes me jump I look at him and see concern and sadness in his eyes.

"Clary-" He says to me softly

"No." I snap back, "She needs to wake up."

I stare down at Lily, my mind not yet processing the situation.

"Clary," He says again "She's dead."

I look up at him, how could he say such a mean thing?

I look back down at the tiny body starting to see the scene for what it really is. Blood dribbles down the corner of her mouth and I see a dead little girl in front of me.

I feel my body start to rack with sobs but no sound comes out.

"Clary, baby." He says to me, trying to get me to look in his eyes, "We need to get out of here."

I know he's right but part of me wants to stay with her, make sure she's not just sleeping.

I gently take my hands and close her beautiful blue eyes for her, she doesn't stir, I feel myself sob harder.

Lily's dead.

Jace is gently lifting me up but I still don't want to leave her.

"No." I moan to him, falling back to my knees to her, he picks me up by my waist this time, "NO!" I scream at him.

His face is filled with guilt, he picks me up, cradling me in his arms as I sob with abandon into his shirt.

As we run through the empty park I hear him whispering sweet nothing into my hair but I barely register.

The next thing I know I see the institute with blurry eyes as he carries me in, my mind still in shock with what just happened.

The elevator door opens at the top and I hear Izzy's voice go in through one ear and out the other.

"Hey you guys are home!" she says from the kitchen, where there are other male voices.

I see Izzy, Simon, and Alec walk out into the main hallway.

"Hey guys!" Alec says, "How was-"

He immediately stops when he sees me.

"Holy shit!" Izzy says, concerned, "Jace what happened?"

A fresh pain slices my heart as I remember the events that unfolded not too long ago, I fee Jace shake his head.

"We need to get her to the infirmary, I have a feeling she's going into shock."

As he says it I feel he might be correct. My breathing is shallow and I can't focus.

I'm laid on a soft bed as I hear voices talking around me.

"Jace." I say weakly, feeling defeated.

"I'm right here Clary," He says, grabbing my hand, I look to my w right and I see his face looking down at mine, he's covered in ichor and there's a bruise on his arm.

"Are. You. Okay?" I ask between breaths, touching his ichor- burned skin.

A loving yet concerned look returns to his face, "I'm doing fine."

"Please don't leave me." I whimper to him pathetically.

"Wouldn't think about it." He says softly.

**AN: Wow Sebastian is just**_** evil**_** am I right? Tell me what you think about this chapter and especially what you think will happen next! Hope you guys liked this chapter! R&amp; R!**

**Peace Out**

**XOXO**

**Erin**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

**The song in this chapter is not mine but Sam Smith's! I don not own any rights to it I just love this song! Totally recommend Lay Me Down.**

**Clary POV**

Sometime between hysterically crying and hysterically screaming for Lily I must have fallen asleep. When I do wake up I'm still in the infirmary, my face feels bloated and I feel numb on the inside. I look to see my arms are filled with _iratzes_. I turn my head to see Jace sleeping soundly in a chair next to me.

I sit up for no apparent reason and look at the clock next to me, it's 4am. I feel like I should go back to sleep to get ready for school later this morning but I can't bring myself to lie back down.

I get up from the bed as quietly as I can, my body feeling clumsy and walk out of the infirmary towards my own room. I walk into my bathroom to see my face looking bloated from crying. My body feels weighed down with all the grief I feel; I need to do _something_ to stop thinking about the events that went down a few short hours ago. I pull up my messy hair into a ponytail and change into some workout shorts and a tank top before silently walking into the training room.

I close the door, not wanting to wake anyone up, and take a deep, wavering breath. Looking around I go to the punching bags and start beating them up, weakly at first.

_You know her aunt was a witch_

I punch harder.

_I have to stop her family tree somewhere._

As the anger I've been holding in wells up inside me, I feel the hard punches connect nonstop with the bag, I can't stop, Sebastian is vivid in my mind and I just _wish _the punching bag was him.

The punches keep coming even as I feel my knuckles and hands start to blossom with pain.

"Hey." I hear a voice say right behind me, I spin around with adrenaline pumping through me until I see Jace staring back at me.

I don't say anything, just turn back around and continue punching the bag, trying to get back in my rhythm.

"_Clary_." I hear him say, spinning me around.

He takes my hands and I see my knuckles split and bleeding down my wrists. Because I don't feel it, I try once again to turn and proceed hitting the bag.

"No." He says, holding me " Stop it Clary, you'll hurt yourself."

Jace takes his stele and presses the burning tip to my skin, it's the first sensation I've felt in what feels like forever.

I look down at my healing scars as I feel Jace's eyes boring holes through me.

"Talk to me." He pleads, using his fingers to make my face look at his.

He looks like he's just woken up, his cheeks are slightly pink from sleep and little pieces of his hair are sticking up.

For the first time in a while I'm speechless. There's nothing I want to say and everything else is nothing I want to talk about.

"We sent a message to Alicante while you were asleep." He says when I don't answer; he looks hesitant to continue.

" The Clave knew about Lily's family." I look up at him, a fresh slice of pain cutting through my heart.

Apparently it shows on my face.

"Her adoptive family were witches, at least her aunt. Her father has the sight but and knew she would grow up like her mother, a shadow hunter. I guess her mother was trouble to Valentine because he almost completely wiped out their family name. Her father is the only one left."

I let the information sink in; I could hardly imagine Lily being a shadow hunter. I guess there's no way she could now.

Jace takes my hands; "There's a funeral service later today."

I look up at him.

" The clave took care of finding her body, it's been told she was… attacked in the woods." He says, holding back on me.

Not trusting my sore throat, I nod. There are tears in my eyes threatening to fall; I _hate_ being weak.

" Jesus Clary I hate seeing you like this." He says with pain in his voice.

"I'm fine." I finally whisper, my voice cracking.

I walk away turning my back to him and toward the dummies Alec uses for target practice and begin throwing knives at them. I miss every easy shot to the heart due to the stupid tears.

"Damn it." I whisper, as I miss again, the tears fall silently down my cheeks.

"Tell me what to do." I hear Jace say behind me, "_Please_. I want to help, I want to do something."

"You want to do something?" I ask him a little too sharply.

"Bring her back." I say, almost whispering, "Bring Lily and her mother and my brother back!"

He looks speechless when I turn around to face him.

"They never had a chance!" I yell, my voice thick with emotion, "_Never_, no one ever gave them a chance, they were dead to the world to begin with and look what's happened!"

I stop, swallowing back my tears, "Lily's dead with no one in this world who gives a flying shit, her mother was _murdered_ and my brother could've been different!" My voice rises.

"They had no one to love them Jace." I say to him desperately, "No one to love them the way Alec cares for Magnus or Izzy loves Simon… Or how I love you."

I fall to my knees, feeling heavy with so many emotions; the stitches temporarily holding me together peel away and leave a weak interior that is so hard to hide right now.

"Clary." He says, cradling my name, " Lily was five years old yesterday."

I look up at him, not sure where he's going with this.

" Her mother died before she could get to know her which left her with a loving dad and an neglecting aunt and you."

He sits down enveloping me in his arms, " Sure she had pain in her life, we all do, but she got nothing but love from you. In the time that she knew you, you were her sister, best friend and mother and she loved you for that."

A tear falls down my cheek thinking about how much this little girl has impacted my life.

"I miss her so much." I say quietly, "Why couldn't it have been me?"

I feel Jace go rigid next to me and pulls me in tighter, "Don't say that," is all he says.

I snuggle closer to him on the training room floor craving his comfort at the moment. I have no idea how long we sit there but my lack of sleep begins to catch up with me and my eyes go heavy.

"Sleep easy Clary." Is the last thing I hear before falling into a dreamless sleep.

What feels like mere minutes later I wake up again, this time the sun is beaming through the high windows of the training room. Jace is still right next to me, looking up at the skylights deep in thought.

" Morning." He says tentatively, giving me a warm smile.

"Morning." I say back flatly, "What time is it?"

"Like 9 I think."

"Shouldn't we be at school?"

"Nah," He replies, "I'd rather be here with you."

I look down at my hands as our conversation stops, the same question in both of our minds.

"On the bright side our parents are coming home in a couple of days."

My mood lightens for just a second at the thought of my mother and Luke coming back.

" When's the service?" I ask suddenly, shocking myself.

"Clare I don't really think-"

"No," I stop him, "I _have_ to."

"At 12, but I'm coming with you." I don't fight him on that.

We lie there for a while, deep in our minds until I get up, needing to distract myself.

"I need to get ready." I say, walking out before he can say anything.

In my bedroom, I take a long shower until the water runs cold and my skin feels clean of yesterday.

I look at the clothes in my closet and decide on wearing black, Lily has always been an innocent little girl to me, never a warrior.

When it's 11:30 I walk out of my room in a sleeveless, black a line dress paired with a pair of black boots concealing a seraph blade and stele. I swear if Sebastian shows up…

Jace's door is open across the hall wearing a pair of black slacks and a black button up with the sleeves rolled to his elbows. He takes my hand as I enter.

"Ready?" He asks me.

I nod, walking into the hallway to draw a portal. However I'm surprised when I see Simon, Alec and Izzy walking down the hallway.

"Sorry." Izzy says, when she's close enough, "are we late?"

I shake my head at them, "What are you doing here?" I ask them.

"For you." Simon says, ruffling my hair the way he would when we were little.

I offer them as genuine of a smile as I can to all them, Jace included, before it falls, "Thank you." I say genuinely.

I continue drawing the portal until the funeral house comes into sight on the other side. I jump through first, not so sure how ready I am.

When everyone is through I get a good look at my friends with their black attire on, no matter what Izzy wears she's always stunning, and Alec and Jace really look like brothers at that moment.

I compose myself from the fall, taking a deep breath before I begin to walk through the doors.

The room I enter is quiet, more people than I expected are there, most I don't recognize but a couple of faces stand out, including her father.

"Clary!" He says, looking exhausted, "I'm glad you could make it. This would mean a lot to…" His voice trails off before saying his daughter's name.

"Anyway," He continues lightheartedly, "The viewing is right now but the service will be in a couple minutes. You and your friends can find a seat and get comfortable."

I look at the encouraging eyes of my friends behind me as I'm pulled into a smaller, church like room filled with benches and next to the pew is the open casket of Lily.

I gasp at the sight stumbling back until I hit Jace, I grab his hand desperately.

He guides us to an empty bench closer to the back of the room as I can't take my eyes off of the peaceful little figure laying in a bed of flowers. If I didn't know better I would've thought she was sleeping.

I look down at my boots until the service starts. Voices come and go off of the platform in a blur speaking of how they knew Lily and how she would be missed, her father is a crying mess when he goes up.

"If there's one thing I know Lily would never stop talking about, the highlight of her day or her week would be Clary." I look up at the sound of my name.

"Either how amazing of an artist she was, or how her amazing her voice was, she brought a light to my daughter's eyes that was hard for even me to do. If I could ask for one last request on behalf of my daughter, it would be for you to come up here Clary. I would be eternally grateful."

I'm stuck in my seat for a second, I hate crowds and speaking in public. But this is something I know I can't get out of. With a reassuring squeeze from Jace's hand I get up and slowly walk to the front.

My throat is tight when I reach Lily's coffin, she looks so vulnerable and powerless. I reach into my boot, taking out the folded piece of paper with the drawing she had drawn me ad lay it down next to her still body.

With a small smile from her father, I walk over to the piano taking up the center of the raised stage. I feel everyone's eyes boring into me, it's almost unbearable.

I try not to think for a second as I put my fingers on the proper keys.

_This one's for you Lil._ I think to myself as the song flows out of my lips:

Yes, I do, I believe

That one day I will be

Where I was right there

Right next to you

And it's hard

The days just seems so dark

The moon, the stars

Are nothing without you

Your touch, your skin

Where do I begin?

No words can explain

The way I'm missing you

Deny this emptiness

This hole that I'm inside

These tears

They tell their own story

Told me not to cry when you were gone

But the feeling's overwhelming, it's much too strong

Can I lay by your side?

Next to you, you

And make sure you're alright

I'll take care of you

I don't want to be here if I can't be with you tonight

I'm reaching out to you

Can you hear my call?

This hurt that I've been through

I'm missing you, missing you like crazy

You told me not to cry when you were gone

But the feeling's overwhelming, it's much too strong

Can I lay by your side?

Next to you, you

And make sure you're alright

I'll take care of you

I don't want to be here if I can't be with you tonight

Lay me down tonight

Lay me by your side

Lay me down tonight

Lay me by your side

Can I lay by your side?

Next to you

You

As I play the last chords a hardly notice the tears flowing freely down my face or the audience clapping for me. The priest, who by the way is obviously nephilim, ends the service with 'go in peace," As the crowd files out.

I'm still stuck to the piano bench, not able to move.

_This is the last time you mourn over her, better make it good._ I think to myself, I can't let this weigh me down, ruin my life.

It's then when the realization hits me that she's gone, dead to the world, and it's almost all my fault.

My stupid idea to take her to the park.

My ignorant idea to not notice something when her 'teacher' touched my runes.

My vacuous idea to turn my back to her while I fought off the other demon.

My breathing becomes shallow as they close the casket and I see her closed eyes for the last time, I can't breathe.

A pathetic whimper comes out of my throat as I clutch the piano bench hyperventilating, this is all too much.

I see Jace, Alec, Izzy and Simon coming to me; I desperately get up to walk to them when I lose my balance on the last step of the stage. Jace, as always, is the to catch me as he sits me down on a bench.

My mind is going a million different directions and I barely register Alec saying my name. I look up at him.

"Deep breaths." He says calmly, demonstrating. I try to copy him but a coughing fit escapes my dry throat when I inhale.

I rest my head on the back of the bench as I close my eyes to the spinning room, I'm not sure if it's from so many emotions or lack of oxygen at that moment. When I open my eyes again the room has slowed to gently rocking back and forth.

I snap my head at the sight of four men lifting up Lily's coffin to go god knows where.

"No." I half whisper as I get up and stumble toward them when I'm stopped by Simon.

"Clary, calm down it's all good." He tries to reassure me, I barely hear him.

As Lily leaves the room my legs collapse from under me and I feel numb to the world for the second time since yesterday.

"I got you." I hear Jace whisper as he lifts me up.

My mind is dazed and Jace's conversation with Alec seems so distant.

"Obviously not Alec, I'm not going to ask her to draw a portal." I hear Jace say sharply to him.

"Yeah, you're right, let me call Magnus."

What feels like seconds later I see Magnus appear out of nowhere.

" Aw poor baby girl, heartbroken." I hear him say genuinely.

Jace clutches me tighter as I bury my heavy head in his chest, my heart hurts.

"Let me see her." He says.

I look at Magnus through swollen eyes, who's reaching for me, Jace looks hesitant before I speak up.

"No more." I moan, clutching Jace tightly.

"Whatever you say sugar." I hear Magnus say, running a hand through my hair.

The sensation of falling brings me back to the world. With a thump Jace and I land.

"Thanks Magnus." Alec says lovingly.

"Anytime," There's a pause, "Give her time." He says, all of them thinking I'm unconscious.

"Well we kind of have a mission." Alec says

"Alec!" Izzy hisses at he brother.

"What?" He replies.

"Listen to your sister." Magnus says with sharpness but love in his voice, "This is her Max. You all must remember that. Well now she's mourning."

There's silence, all of them remembering.

"How could I forget." I hear Izzy say sadly.

I stir in Jace's arms as he tightens his grip on me.

" Go," Magnus says, "Let her rest, her energy is incredibly low."

I feel Jace walking down the hallway and then turn into his bedroom and lay me on his clean bed, I sit up groggily.

"Hey." He whispers, "I didn't know you could sing… _and _play the piano."

I look up at his kind face, offering a small smile back at him. He walks into the bathroom as I take off my boots and dress and put on one of his t shirts. Jace emerges from the bathroom in a pair of sweatpants and no shirt on exposing his abs. When he lies down next to me, I bring myself to his side, wrapping an arm around his waist. He kisses me on the top of my head.

"I'm sorry." I whisper, a tear falling.

" It was never you're fault to begin with." He whispers back, pulling me closer to him.

After a while I think he's asleep, from his even breathing.

"I love you Jace." I say to him before turning around to let out my last silent sobs.

As I let my anguish out, Jace gently turns me around to face him, wiping the tears away with his thumbs.

"I love you too Clary, always and forever." He replies back.

A rack of sobs shakes my body as I lay there.

"Shhhh." I hear him whisper tenderly into my hair, " I want to see you happy again, Clare."

I don't know how much longer it is until I fall asleep but I know tomorrow I have to keep my promise. No more tears for Lily, she would've hated me like this.

I hate myself like this.

**AN: Poor Clary! Poor Lily! Boo Sebastian! Tell me what you think about this chapter especially adding the song in the middle! Who's your favorite artist right now?**

**Mine: tie up between Hozier, Queen and Sam Smith ( yassss!)**

**As always you all are amazing!**

**R &amp; R**

**Peace Out**

**XOXO**

**Erin**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

**Clary POV**

I wake up the next morning having no desire to get out of bed. My body hurts from two points, my head and my heart. However I know that yesterday was my last day for grieving, I _have _ to be strong today.

"Morning beautiful." I hear Jace say groggily next to me, the gold flecks in his eyes bursting with love and concern.

"Morning." I offer as happily as I can muster.

"What's on your mind?" He asks me after a second.

I shake my head, "Nothing in particular, you."

"Me?"

"Yup."

"How so?" He asks, pulling me closer to him.

" Your hair is always in a million different directions when you wake up." I say, smoothing some of them down, "Or how you always look borderline perfect even if you've slept like 2 hours."

"Yeah, I get that a lot." He says playfully.

"Which part?" I ask him.

"That I'm perfect." I lightly slap his arm, a small smile forming on my face, "I'm kidding!" He says, chuckling.

The door to Jace's room slams open at that moment revealing Izzy in her pajamas.

"Hey Clary!" She says cheerfully.

"Hey Iz." I say, forcing a smile to my face.

"How are you?" She blurts out.

I look at her confused, "Good?" I say

"Well you're definitely doing better than I did."

"Izzy." I hear Jace warn her behind me.

"What?" She asks, clearly confused, "She just attended the funeral of a girl who was a sister to her and I can't ask how she's feeling?"

It hits me then that yesterday was in fact Lily's funeral, I feel my face contort in emotional pain.

_Don't cry in front of them, you're a shadow hunter._

I wiggle myself out of Jace's grasp as fast as I can, holding in my tears as best I can.

"I'm… umm, going to go get dressed." I say, my voice cracking.

"Clary-" I hear Jace say as I'm walking out of the room.

I stop at the door, taking in a deep breath, and turn around.

"It's fine Jace. I'm fine."

He can tell more than anyone that I'm obviously not, but before he can follow me I'm in my bedroom with the door locked behind me.

"Come on, Isabelle. Really?" I hear Jace say, irritated from the hallway.

"Jace, I'm sorry. I just have a big mouth I guess." She replies to him sadly.

My head turns to the door when I see the handle jiggle but not turn.

"Clary, baby, please let me in." He asks me gently.

I shake my head and then remember he can't see me.

"I'm fine Jace." I say my, voice shaking, "Please, I just need a second."

He's silent for a second and I can tell he's still at the door, and then he leaves.

I take in a few shaky breaths before getting up to take a shower, afterwards I change into some leggings and a loose t- shirt. When I look at myself in the mirror my green eyes look slightly dull and my whole face lacks a certain glow. I go back into my bedroom and sit on the floor to meditate, crossing my legs and sitting up straight the way Hodge had taught me.

The world fades, not in the way where you fall asleep, it's more peaceful. I can think and I can breathe easier. My mind wanders to the facts of Lily's death, why would Sebastian go after her? Does he want me to stop fighting him so I go with him? Yeah because that's a great plan, but it is something he would do.

"You're right it is." My eyes snap open, was I talking out loud?

I slowly turn my head around to see Sebastian leaning on my windowsill.

" Hello sister." He says kindly, it makes me sick.

"Hello Sebastian." I reply, closing my eyes again to meditate, "What brings you here?"

"You." He says as if trying to scare me.

"Why me?" I ask him, "You're not even here right now, you're just a projection. And give me one reason why I would want to go with you."

He's silent for a second.

"You're right Clary." He says, " I don't deserve you. I've done terrible, horrific things that you will never forgive me for, and I know you never will. But teach me." He says right next to me.

I open my eyes to see him sitting right next to me.

"You're the epiphany of why Jonathan Shadow hunter created us."

"That's what makes us different." I say, a slow fire burning inside of me, "You're no good, you never will be and there's no one who could teach you to be."

A spark of emotion travels through his eyes, " Why not you? My own little sister, flesh and blood, teach you're poor old brother how to-"

"You aren't my brother." I say in a monotone voice, " He died when you little parasite entered his body."

A malicious chuckle exits his lips, "That's where you're wrong Clarissa. Looks like you need to learn a lesson."

He grabs my face so I'm looking directly at him. Before my eyes his face turns softer, warmer; his black eyes turn green like mine and a small smile rests on his lips, he's no longer Sebastian Morgenstern but Jonathan Fairchild. It's too much.

"Get _off_ of me!" I scream at him, shoving him into the wall.

He immediately counters and pins me onto my bed, damn he's fast.

"You saw it didn't you?" He almost laughs, "I _am_ your brother but you hate to admit it, you're embarrassed of me" He squeezes my wrists tighter.

Feeling as disgusted as I did when we he was on top of me in the floating apartment, I spit in his face. Suddenly his hand connects with my cheeks sending me into the door with a loud crash.

"Clary?!" I hear someone yell in the hallway, Alec?

"You need to learn Clarissa." He says, stalking toward me.

The door handle jiggles behind me again, "Clary open the door!" Alec says.

"We're busy!" Sebastian taunts to the door.

There's silence once again, "Jace!" he yells to the room across from me.

"What Alec?" He replies.

" God, I try to have a private moment with my sister and you two just have to ruin it."

Something hard slams against the door at that moment.

"Sebastian I swear to god if you hurt her I _will_ finish what I started." Jace says in a deadly voice I've never heard before.

I crawl to open the door but Sebastian lifts me up by my hair and I scream.

"Clary!" Jace yells.

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk, Clarissa." He taunts me, "Can't you see? I've already hurt her, in so many ways I have."

The handle on the door suddenly falls off and the door swings open with immense force, I see Jace and Alec looking lethal.

"Let her go." Jace says through his teeth.

"Let me think about that." He says, "No."

Before Jace can lunge at him I walk up Sebastian's body and kick him in the face, which make him let me go.

"Bad girl Clary." He jokes, "We just talked about this, Now come on." He beckons me with his hand.

I take a dagger resting on my desk and place the tip on my heart which is pounding hard.

"Clary." Jace whisper yells in fear.

"I'm guessing you want me alive when I come with you." I say.

"You wouldn't he spits."

"You're my flesh and blood." I copy him, pressing the dagger further into my chest, ouch! " You know better than anyone that I would."

His silence speaks that he knows that I would, "It would be ideal." He finally says.

" How does it go?" I ask, reciting Romeo and Juliet "Oh happy dagger." I start.

For the first time Sebastian looks worried that I actually will.

"This is thy sheath." I press harder, it piercing further into my skin, I shut my eyes closed.

"Clarissa stop this," He warns me, " I'll be back. Don't think this isn't the last time, you'll have to come with me eventually. Especially after all of those mundanes in school you call friends are out of the equation, then my beautiful demon can finally rise."

Somehow his body disappears as fast as it appears, Sebastian is gone.

I'm stuck in my position, my unspoken words on the tip of my tongue, _"There rust and let me die."_

Jace's had rests gently on mine, he peels my hands of the weapon and takes it from me, he then looks me up and down for injuries, in my window I can see a red bruise on my face from where he slapped me and a trickle of blood flowing from my chest.

"Fuck." I hear Jace mutter as he sits me on my bed and draws _iratzes _on my paler than usual skin.

Alec is looking around my room for any clues as to why he was here.

" He just wanted to talk, I guess." I say finally, looking down at my glowing runes.

"What did he say?" Alec asks me, sitting across from Jace and I on my desk chair.

"He keeps trying to convince me to come with him." I say vaguely, not wanting to talk about how he totally changed his appearance.

"Yeah, well it's not funny anymore." Alec says, " Luckily from where he's being projected he can't stay for long. Did he say anything else?"

I think back to our conversation, shivering just thinking about his words _"You saw it didn't you? I am your brother Clarissa."_

"He want's to take out the school for a breeding ground for his demon." I answer.

They're both silent for a second until Alec roughly grabs my arm, causing a gasp to escape me, pulling me with him out the door.

" Alec!" Jace stops him, "Where the hell are you going?"

"We need to tell the clave about everything. Mom's home."

I pull my hand from his, "_Everything?_" I ask him.

He looks at me, knowing what I mean, "Everything." He replies.

I'm frozen for a second, how could I reveal all that's occurred since our parents have left.

"You're not even giving her a choice Alec." Jace says forcefully, "She's not ready."

"Well she has to be." He says, continuing to pull me down the hall.

I don't fight him, I know it'll be no use to me, the truth has to come out eventually.

"Clary! Baby!" I hear my mother yell when I enter the library, she gets up from her seat, still in full gear and runs up to hug me.

I feel myself breathing easier knowing that my mother and Luke are home. When she looks down at me she can tell something is wrong.

"Clarissa, your shirt." She says to me in her motherly voice.

I look down to see my crimson blood staining my baby blue shirt where I had pressed the dagger to my heart.

"We need a full report." Maryse chimes in, getting up from her seat behind the desk.

" I think Clary can tell it better than anyone." Alec looks at me from the side of his eyes.

All stares turn to me aside from a glare from Jace toward Alec.

"Well then proceed Clarissa, you have the floor." She says as kindly as an assertive woman like her can.

" Well, uhh.." My mind hits a blank, I hate public speaking, even in front of people I know.

"The day you left Sebastian paid a visit at my house while getting supplies. He didn't say anything about his plan at the high school though." I see Maryse's eyebrow rise.

"Please, continue." She says.

Over the next half hour I have the floor with all the adults listening intently as I recount our last few months; the greater demon, the vampire, and the other random attacks we fought off, they seem impressed.

"I knew we chose the right team for the job." A Clave representative I don't recognize says from his seat.

"There's more." Alec says in a monotone voice.

I give him a desperate look that he ignores.

" Jesus Christ Alec! Why are you pushing her she's not ready." Jace says to him sharply.

"Ah yes, Lily. Please continue." Robert says next to Maryse.

I bite my lip recounting the gory scene in my mind, fresh tears are once again threatening to spill over. I see Jace in my peripheral vision walking toward me but is stopped when Maryse motions with her hand for him to stop where he is.

"Three days ago Sebastian decided to pay another visit." My voice is thick, "He probably saw us coming from a mile away. He poisoned this innocent girl, Lily, with demon blood, and I guess it was taking too long to kill her." I chuckle dryly at the irony, "He cornered us with an Eidolon and some other demon, I didn't really pay attention. He basically told me to come with him or this… _murder _would continue."

There are whispers floating through the room, some more hushed than others. I look down at my shoes and try to think about something else.

"What happened after that Clary?" Alec asks me again, why is he so angry with me?

"Alexander!" Maryse yells at him, "You as well as everyone else in the room know very well what happened, You've been in the same position as Clarissa yet you choose make your ally, your friend suffer? Unprofessional, childish behavior that we don't need on the council, now leave this room and think about your disruptiveness."

I can see his balking face and blushed cheeks from being publically called out and humiliated from his own mother. With a glare from his father he turns on his heel and stalks out.

"Clarissa I apologize." Maryse says genuinely, knowing my position, "Any other information would be greatly appreciated, and then you are free to go."

"He projected himself into the institute today." I blurt out.

There are gasps I hear, an especially loud one from my mother.

"How long ago was this?" Maryse asks me.

"Right before I entered the library actually." I say, she beckons for me to continue "He wanted me to come with him again, I don't know how he does it, but I can still physically touch him, which allowed me to fight him off."

I stop then, his words still fresh in my mind, "Clarissa please don't hold back." Maryse says.

I take a deep breath, " He told me I needed to learn a lesson from him, that he was my brother and I was automatically obliged to be on his side. That he would 'exterminate' ,as he put it, all the mundanes in the high school and use it as a breeding ground for the demon we're trying to find."

I hear my mom gasp and Jace clench his fists, it's the first time he's hearing all of the details.

"Give us a second please." Maryse says in a strained voice.

I walk outside of the library, my head bowed with grief, and lean on the wall outside of the room.

Jace is leaning next to me, I can feel his eyes on me and I can tell he wants to say something.

"Alright, Clare." My mom calls from the door, that was quick.

I walk back in the room with Jace to see all eyes turned to us.

" This assignment has gotten trickier than we thought. Sebastian is still after you and it's quite obvious." Maryse starts.

I look at Maryse and then to my mom who looks almost… angry.

"Therefore, we believe for the good of the mission, Alec, Jace, and Isabelle seize from going back to school."

My mind barely processes the information, how does that even make sense?

"What!?" Jace yells next to me, "That literally makes no sense. She has no backup, no protection not anything! I'm not letting her go back there alone."

"Oh she won't." Maryse says, "We just thought she would need someone more… adapted to mundane life."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Jace says through his teeth.

"She means me, Herondale." I hear behind me.

I already know the voice though, how could I ever forget the way they talk to each other?

I twist around to see leaning on the threshold none other than Aiden.

**AN: WHOA! Aiden a shadow hunter? No way! How do you feel about it? Do you think you can trust him or is he working for the other side? Comment how you feel about this story I apologize for the long wait (School, kill me now.) but I hope it was worth while! Hopefully a new chapter up soon. Love you all!**

**R &amp; R**

**Peace Out**

**XOXO**

**Erin**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

**Clary POV**

The tension in the room tangible when Jace and Aiden lock eyes, I have a million questions running through my mind but none escape through my lips before Jace speaks up.

"What the hell is this mundane doing here?" Jace yells to his mother.

" If I were a mundane do you really think I would be standing here right now?" Aiden replies sarcastically.

" Then what are you, mutt?" Jace says, getting in his face.

"That's enough Jace." Maryse calls to him, "Aiden has the sight, he's just as much a shadow hunter as you are at the moment and plays a new viable role in this mission, protecting Clary."

" _I_ could do that." Jace says desperately to Maryse, "I could do that better than anyone in this room."

I feel Aiden's presence by my side as Maryse speaks.

"Jace I understand you're angry but it's too risky having all of you at this school when he's looking for Clarissa."

"So you're basically sending my daughter on a suicide mission?" My mother speaks up suddenly, "If Sebastian decides to show up one day, she's gone."

I cringe at the thought of being alone with Sebastian again.

"You're brother's Sebastian?" He asks me, I nod. "Be sure to correct me if I'm wrong in any of this Nephilim stuff I kind of binge learned it all yesterday."

I nod again, thinking, "What if we just diffuse the situation at school?" I ask, all eyes turn to me.

"What do you mean?" Robert asks, intrigued.

I look from my mom to Aiden, "Remember that time last year when school was snowed out for two days? Or the water damaged caused them to close for a day?" Aiden nods at the memory.

"What do you suggest?" Maryse asks.

"Maybe we all need to _attend_ the school to find the demon, we need to weaken his defenses, all his little demon minions and the only thing left will be our little friend waiting."

I watch as the adults in the room think over this.

"That could work." Maryse looks impressed, "You all need to plan tonight, as of tomorrow you go back to school, all of you, and put it into action. Don't bring too much attention to yourselves though. Meeting adjourned." She says as she goes to talk with my mother.

I immediately walk out of the room feeling physically and emotionally

drained, I need to train.

"Hey." I hear Aiden call behind me, "You want to show me the ropes around here?"

I look at him up and down, some glamour has protected his runes, its strong even now.

"Get changed into something you can workout in." I say.

10 minutes later I walk out of my room to see Aiden lounging on the doorframe outside.

I don't say anything as we walk to the training room where Jace 'happens' to already be there. I hear Aiden give a whistle behind me.

"This is a ton nicer than the gym at school." I crack a smile at his comment.

"So…um, lets start with daggers." I say, leading him to a wall filled with targets.

I hand him a knife and give myself one, "When you throw a punch, shoot an arrow, or throw a knife, you do it as you're exhaling. Go ahead."

Aiden turns toward the target and takes a deep breath, when he exhales he lets the dagger go; to my surprise it hits straight in the bullseye.

"Whoa." I mouth to myself; he turns and gives me one of his dazzling smiles.

"Beginners luck." I Jace mumble as he continues to slaughter a punching bag in the corner, _jealous much?_

"Okay since we seem to have that down, knives are probably your strong point. That's good because it's mine also."

"Practice buddies!" He says in an enthusiastic girl voice that makes me laugh.

"Whatever you say." I hand him another dagger and we all practice in silence.

2 hours of running, sparring and conditioning later I'm completely exhausted.

"Come on, one more round Clare." Aiden says playfully, panting a little himself. I just flip him off and get up from the ground to get my water bottle.

As I'm emptying the contents in my bottle I feel familiar arms wrap around me.

"How about we get something to eat?" Jace asks me.

"Great idea! I'm starving!" Aiden butts in.

Jace lets out a frustrated noise as I turn around in his arms, "Be nice." 

I wiggle out of his arms and start walking towards the doors.

"Where are you going?" both the guys say at the same time and then proceed to glare at each other.

"To change, if you haven't noticed I'm sweaty and disgusting and starving. So I'm leaving in 30 minutes if you two are ready or not."

True to my word, I'm showered and dressed in a pair of leggings and a sweatshirt within my allotted time. I walk out of my room into the library where I meet Aiden and Simon talking.

"Looks like Blondie isn't here, guess we'll have to go without him." Aiden says walking out, I give Simon a look which he returns before we follow him.

As I exit the library I see Jace and Alec walking toward us in a conversation.

"Hey." I say, walking up to give him a peck on the lips.

"Hey back. Where do you want to eat?"

" I'm surprised you don't already know the answer to that." I say feigning shock.

"McDonalds?"

I laugh and slap him on the arm, "_You_ can eat there. I, however, an going to Taki's."

"Oh! How silly of me!"

I shake my head and walk out of the institute into the freezing New York night.

"This place is amazing!"

"I told you!" I tell Aiden whose shoving the pancakes down, I forgot how much of an appetite this kid has.

Aside from awkward glares passed between Jace and Aiden throughout our meal its fun being able to forget about school for a second.

"So… about all this, erm, Sebastian guy. What are we going to do about him?"

"I don't know." I say, suddenly drained. I put my head in my hands hoping somehow an idea will come to me.

"He hates to stay in one place for too long, but we're close." Jace says, pulling me closer to him, "Like clary said we just need to weaken his defenses."

"I wish we knew how much time we had before it all goes to hell."

"What about you?" Jace speaks up at Aiden.

"What about me?" He replies nonchalantly

"Why are you here? We've been going to school with you for months and you decide all of a sudden you're a shadowhunter."

"It wasn't a choice Blondie. The Clave came to me because somehow they knew who I was."

"Well who are you?" Alec asks him curiously

"Aiden Jackson. I'm not part of some famous family like all of yours, I just existed, then I decided to stop existing in your world."

I look at Aiden feeling slightly betrayed that he's never told me, but then again I was just another mundie like him.

"What about-"

"Sean's 100% human." Aiden finishes my sentence, "He has no idea of all of this."

There's a silence that fills the table as everyone is lost in their own thoughts.

"Well we should probably get going if we're going back to school tomorrow." Izzy starts as she slides out of the booth, we all follow.

The walk home is just as quiet, I hear Simon and Isabelle making a quiet conversation behind Jace and I as I stare at my feet. As we're walking down the street I feel Jace's hand grab mine.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Life." I say simply, it has definitely changed. Jace squeezes my hand.

"Don't beat yourself up over it, you can't change the past or the future."

I look up at him, knowing what he's hinting at; Lily. I look down once again choosing not to answer, my I know it, I'm walking ahead of him eager to get home.

"Clary-" Jace calls to me, However I barely hear it when Aiden yells my name.

"Clary!" Is all I hear him say before I'm pushed to the ground. I look up, about to yell at Aiden until I see a Drevak demon that would've sliced me in half.

I scramble to take out a seraph blade and quickly name it before handing one to Aiden whose trying his best to fend it off with a rock. I jump to my feet but not before Jace with his lightning speed scales the wall and jumps on top of the demon and slices his seraph blade through it's head. The demon lets out a screech before it disappears.

I go over to Jace to see him cleaning off the dead seraph blade, "Are you okay?" I ask him, praying the demon didn't bite him.

" I could ask you the same thing." He says, taking my arm that took most of the impact.

"I asked you first," I smile at him and take his arm that is covered with ichor burns, I notice him wince ever so slightly when my stele comes into contact with his skin, but before I know it the burns are healing into smaller bruises.

"Let's go." Alec says behind us, "There could be more lurking and I'm not exactly up for a fight tonight."

We all nod and start walking again, this time watching everyone with careful eyes.

"Hey are you okay?" Aiden says as he walks up next to me.

I look him up and down, he looks unscathed from what I can tell which is a good sign.

"Yeah, totally fine." I give him a reassuring smile, he nods.

We walk in silence for a couple of blocks, Jace and Alec are leading having a conversation about god knows what, Izzy and Simon are behind us being all lovey dovey. When we finally reach the institute, all of us go our separate ways to get ready for school tomorrow. I notice Aiden awkwardly standing in the middle of the institute.

"Everything good?" I ask

"Yeah, Jesus, this place is amazing."

"That's what I said the first time I came here." I whisper

"Is that why you two left out of nowhere?" He asks me.

"Part of it." I say thoughtfully. He looks like he wants to say something else but I stop him, "That's a story for another time."

I begin to walk to my room until he stops me.

"Hey." I stop and turn towards him, "I missed you."

He looks embarrassed to say it as he rubs to back of his neck, I blush a little.

"I missed you too."

I make my way to Jace's room and open the door to find him knocked out asleep on his bed, I smile a little to myself and close his door not wanting to bother him.

I cross the hallway feeling completely drained. I quickly strip out of my clothing into an oversized t shirt and flop onto my bed entering a restless sleep filled with nightmares. Not much I can do about it now I guess.

The next morning I'm groggy and even more exhausted than I was when I had gone to bed. I turn off my alarm clock and get up to take a quick shower, when that seizes to wake me up anymore give up and go to get dressed in a pair of black leggings, a flowy whit t shirt with a flannel and my favorite pair of Converse. After putting on a little makeup to cover up my tired face, I grab my backpack and head to the kitchen. I see Aiden and Simon already there having a conversation as they're eating their breakfast or at least Aiden is. How long has it been since Simon's fed?

"Hey there sleepyhead." Simon says, I stick out my tongue at him playfully.

"Ready for an exciting day of learning?" Aiden asks sarcastically.

"Super!" I add fake enthusiasm to my voice, which makes them laugh.

"What's so funny?" Jace asks as he enters the kitchen, he looks perfect as always in a pair of jeans and a grey t shirt.

"You're girlfriend here is really excited to start this school day." Simon says, looking slightly dazed.

"Who wouldn't?" Jace replies sarcastically, "yay Thursday!"

I laugh at how ridiculous he is before moving to the fridge to get some juice, I pour myself a glass and then of course one for Jace.

"How'd you sleep?" I ask him

"Great, it would've been greater with you." He winks, making me blush.

"That's beside the point." I take his arm that was splattered with ichor and examine it.

"I've been through worse." He says matter of factly.

I roll my eyes and put my lips to the healing angry splotch on his arm, "better?"

"Much." He says, giving me a peck on the lips.

"Ew! Save your PDA for the hallways." Izzy says, entering the room with her brother in tow.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. We're going to be late if we don't leave right now." Jace says, grabbing his backpack from the floor and grabbing my hand as we walk out of the institute.

The subway ride is quiet since all of us are dreading spending 7 hours at school instead of utilizing that time to hunt demons. But nonetheless it's a part of our mission.

"Shouldn't you not arrive at school at the same time as us?" I say to Aiden, just realizing how sketchy it'll look if we all keep arriving to school at the same time.

" I don't know. Maybe they'll just think we're living together." He says, as if he's trying to hint at something, I feel Jace pull me closer to him.

"Aren't we though?" I ask, feeling totally oblivious as to what he's getting to.

"Yeah but-"

"But nothing." Jace finishes his sentence, a hint of venom in his voice.

Aiden raises his hands in surrender and goes to check his phone.

"I don't like that kid at all." He whispers in my ear.

"Think about it, one day you two could become best friends."

He gives me a look, "Yeah. We'll go shopping together; maybe do each other's nails. The possibilities are endless!"

I laugh at his absurd comment know he means that he does not want to be friends with him.

Meanwhile, I look over to Simon and Izzy to see that neither of them are talking to each other. With another closer look Simon looks really on edge; anxious.

"Si. Are you okay there?" His head shoots painfully fast in my direction, his eyes look wild for a second before he pulls himself together.

Izzy shrugs at me as if saying, _I have no idea._

For now I let it go. The subway comes to a stop and we all file out.

By the time 2nd period rolls around I'm struggling to keep my eyes open, Mrs. Mare is pretty dull as it is.

"I take it Romeo and Juliet aren't very exciting to you?" Aiden whispers to me.

I shake my head no and prop my head in my hand, I feel Aiden rubbing circles in my back, which is only making my sleepiness worse.

"Stop." I whisper to him sharply, "You're going to make me fall asleep."

"My bad." He smirks at me, "want some coffee?"

I look up at him to see he's holding a Starbucks cup in his hand.

"When did you get that? I've been with you all morning."

"I guess you could say I'm an early riser." I raise both my eyebrows before taking the half empty coffee cup from him, I take a huge gulp and sigh.

"You're a life saver."

"I almost forgot how coffee is 96% of your blood Fray." I smile back at him this time.

The class goes on just as slowly though, at least I feel more awake. When we have about 5 minutes left I notice Simon shaking next to me. I look over at Aiden whose taking notes, Simon's scanning the room frantically like he was in the subway station. What is up with him today? I put my hand on top of his, I know it's a mistake the moment I do it. Immediately Simon takes in a sharp breath before getting up and running out of the room, the bell rings a couple of seconds after.

"What's up with him?" Aiden asks, voicing what I've been thinking.

"I have no idea, but I should probably find him."

"Do you want me to come with you?" He asks me, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"No, you should get to class you good little student." I joke, trying to hide my worry for Si.

"Text me first if something happens okay?" He says in all seriousness.

The fuck? Why would he add that I should call him _first_. Just wanting to find Simon I agree and then run off.

_Think Clary where in this school would Simon be?_ After 6 missed phone calls and a plethora of unread texts it's obvious it's not going to be easy finding Simon.

What if he's in trouble? A demon could've attacked him. Or Sebastian?!

_Stop it Clarissa just focus on finding your best friend._ I shake my head a couple of times to clear my head and think. There's 15 minutes left in 3rd period until the hallways flood with thousands of students.

I fast walk down the hallway looking into every classroom, empty of full, to see for anything suspicious. I must've not been paying good attention when I smack into someone in front of me.

"Clary?" I hear Alec's voice, "Is everything okay?"

"Huh? Oh yeah! Just peachy!" I say, half distracted, Alec raises an eyebrow at me.

"I can't find Simon." I say, he wore me down with his eyebrow, "Have you noticed he's been acting weird all day?"

"Not really." Alec says honestly, "Maybe he's just feeding or something."

I think about it for a second, he could be right.

"That's a good point." I think.

"Well… I'm going back to class now. Text me if you find something weird."

"Will do." I say, awkwardly waving bye to him.

_Great_. Now I only have 3 minutes until 3rd period ends. Think Clary. As I'm hopelessly wondering through the halls, the sharp trill of the school bell rings forcing me to run and hide in one of the classrooms no teacher uses. It's when I turn around I see Simon crouched in the corner looking feral as hell.

Oh my god.

**AN: Hey guys! I'm so sorry for the long wait on this chapter there's no excuse for how long it's taken but I've been incredibly busy with getting cast in a couple of films which is SUPER EXCITING! So who knows maybe you'll see me on the screen(: **

**Anyways! I hope you like this chapter There is more coming soon ( Because I've already written a couple more chapters, yay for not procrastinating!) and I'm really excited for you all to read them!**

**Comment what you think I absolutely love reading your feedback! You guys are all amazing don't forget that!**

**R &amp; R**

**XOXO**

**Erin**


End file.
